


美好未來

by sashach



Series: 命中注定 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Sequel, Winter Soldier looking Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 故事基本上從《豈是巧合》結束後幾個月開始。主要是一窺他們從今往後的生活片段。





	1. 八月

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * A translation of [Future Looks Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339325) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



> 來了來了，續集終於來了！這篇我其實已經寫好一陣子了。所謂「一陣子」是「好幾個月」。我當時沒 po 上來是因為我還不太確定（我現在還是不確定啊，呵呵）。希望內容讓人滿意。
> 
> 故事基本上從[《豈是巧合》](%E4%BE%86%E4%BA%86%E4%BE%86%E4%BA%86%EF%BC%8C%E7%BA%8C%E9%9B%86%E7%B5%82%E6%96%BC%E4%BE%86%E4%BA%86%EF%BC%81%E9%80%99%E7%AF%87%E6%88%91%E5%85%B6%E5%AF%A6%E5%B7%B2%E7%B6%93%E5%AF%AB%E5%A5%BD%E4%B8%80%E9%99%A3%E5%AD%90%E4%BA%86%E3%80%82%E6%89%80%E8%AC%82%E3%80%8C%E4%B8%80%E9%99%A3%E5%AD%90%E3%80%8D%E6%98%AF%E3%80%8C%E5%A5%BD%E5%B9%BE%E5%80%8B%E6%9C%88%E3%80%8D%E3%80%82%E6%88%91%E7%95%B6%E6%99%82%E6%B2%92%20po%20%E4%B8%8A%E4%BE%86%E6%98%AF%E5%9B%A0%E7%82%BA%E6%88%91%E9%82%84%E4%B8%8D%E5%A4%AA%E7%A2%BA%E5%AE%9A%EF%BC%88%E6%88%91%E7%8F%BE%E5%9C%A8%E9%82%84%E6%98%AF%E4%B8%8D%E7%A2%BA%E5%AE%9A%E5%95%8A%EF%BC%8C%E5%91%B5%E5%91%B5%EF%BC%89%E3%80%82%E5%B8%8C%E6%9C%9B%E5%85%A7%E5%AE%B9%E8%AE%93%E4%BA%BA%E6%BB%BF%E6%84%8F%E3%80%82%0A%0A%E6%95%85%E4%BA%8B%E5%9F%BA%E6%9C%AC%E4%B8%8A%E5%BE%9E%E3%80%8A%E8%B1%88%E6%98%AF%E5%B7%A7%E5%90%88%E3%80%8B%EF%BC%88%E8%AB%8B%E5%8B%99%E5%BF%85%E9%96%B1%E8%AE%80%EF%BC%8C%E5%90%A6%E5%89%87%E4%BD%A0%E6%9C%83%E5%B0%8D%E6%9C%AC%E6%95%85%E4%BA%8B%E4%B8%80%E9%A0%AD%E9%9C%A7%E6%B0%B4%EF%BC%89%E7%B5%90%E6%9D%9F%E5%BE%8C%E5%B9%BE%E5%80%8B%E6%9C%88%E9%96%8B%E5%A7%8B%E3%80%82%E5%92%8C%E4%B9%8B%E5%89%8D%E4%B8%80%E6%A8%A3%EF%BC%8C%E6%95%85%E4%BA%8B%E5%A4%A7%E5%A4%9A%E4%BB%A5%E5%B7%B4%E5%A5%87%E7%9A%84%E8%A6%96%E8%A7%92%E5%87%BA%E7%99%BC%EF%BC%8C%E4%BD%86%E7%95%B6%E4%B8%AD%E6%88%96%E6%9C%89%E4%B8%80%E3%80%81%E5%85%A9%E7%AB%A0%E6%98%AF%E5%8F%B2%E8%92%82%E5%A4%AB%E7%9A%84%E8%A6%96%E8%A7%92%E3%80%82;\)%0A%0A%E5%85%B6%E9%A4%98%E7%AF%87%E7%AB%A0%E5%89%87%E6%98%AF%E4%B8%80%E7%AA%BA%E4%BB%96%E5%80%91%E5%BE%9E%E4%BB%8A%E5%BE%80%E5%BE%8C%E7%9A%84%E7%94%9F%E6%B4%BB%E3%84%8B%E7%89%87%E6%AE%B5%E3%80%82%0A%0A%E4%BD%9C%E8%80%85%E3%80%82%E9%A1%8C%E7%9B%AE%E5%8F%96%E8%87%AA%E5%85%B1%E5%92%8C%E4%B8%96%E4%BB%A3%20\(One%20Republic\)%20%E7%9A%84%E6%AD%8C%E6%9B%B2%20%E2%80%9CFuture%20Looks%20Good%E2%80%9D%E3%80%82%0A)（請務必閱讀，否則你會對本故事一頭霧水）結束後幾個月開始。和之前一樣，故事大多以巴奇的視角出發，但當中或有一、兩章是史蒂夫的視角。;)
> 
> 其餘篇章則是一窺他們從今往後的生活片段。
> 
> 如有錯誤，作者全權負責。題目取自共和世代 (One Republic) 的歌曲 “Future Looks Good”。
> 
> 希望你們喜歡！

_ 八月 _

巴奇瀏覽小筆記本上的清單，每個項目一一檢查，又一一劃掉。

然後他來到「冰塊」。

他皺了皺眉。他不記得自己有沒有買冰塊。

「史蒂夫。」他叫道。

「怎？」史蒂夫從浴室走出來，關了燈，爬上床。

巴奇碰了碰他的肩膀，感覺自己的男朋友已經開始把自己覆在他的身上。「你有買冰塊嗎？我不記得我有沒有買，還是有沒有問——」

「放心。我買了。」史蒂夫笑著，已經完全從後面抱住巴奇。他試著將筆記本從對方手中拿走，但巴奇非常堅決，然後把「冰塊」劃掉。

史蒂夫開始蹭他的脖子的時候，他發出一陣輕呼。他的手捋過史蒂夫的頭髮，小心握著手上的鉛筆。「那餅乾呢？你有買我要的那些嗎？」

「有。」史蒂夫含糊說道，開始親吻巴奇的鎖骨。巴奇抬頭看著手上的筆記本，又劃掉一個項目。

「痛耶！」巴奇大笑道。史蒂夫在他的脖子上咬了一口。

史蒂夫抬起頭。「活該。我人在這裡，你卻只關心一份清單？」

他嘟起嘴巴，巴奇輕輕笑了。「凱爾過七歲生日，一定要非常完美，尤其他邀請的人數比去年還多。」

史蒂夫取走鉛筆，連同筆記本一同擱在床頭櫃上。巴奇挑眉。「沒辦法，這小子太受歡迎了。也不曉得是從誰的身上得到真傳。」

巴奇只好投降，用雙手摩挲史蒂夫的肩膀。當史蒂夫的指尖梳過他的頭髮，塞到耳後，巴奇發出心滿意足的嘆息。然後史蒂夫深情微笑，巴奇好愛那個表情。他好愛他們就寢前慣有的這個時刻。

彷彿史蒂夫是第一次看見他。第一次墜入愛河。

他微微把頭抬起，兩人甜蜜親吻。數分鐘後，進展成熱烈、激情的擁吻。巴奇知道接下來會發生什麼事。

關於性愛，他們總是貪得無厭。

他簡直愛死了。

然而，巴奇中斷熱吻，低聲地說：「嘿，史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫輕噬巴奇的脖子，只是嗯了一聲，一隻手往他的下背滑去。巴奇感覺到他的手滑進了自己的四角褲，捧著自己的臀部，準備脫掉褲子。

巴奇忍不住呻吟了一聲，隨即嗔道：「等等，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫停下動作，把頭抬起，一臉關心。巴奇又因此更愛他了。

「怎麼了？發生什麼事了？」史蒂夫氣喘吁吁地問道。

巴奇笑了笑，溫柔地親了親史蒂夫的鼻子。

「今晚還是別吧。」他悄聲說道。

「喔。」史蒂夫蹙眉。「你沒事吧？發生——」

「今天早上到現在，還有點疼。」巴奇接著用手捋過金黃色的髮絲，笑容真摯，以免嚇到史蒂夫。

但對方是史蒂夫，他立刻移到巴奇的右邊，用手把自己撐起來，手肘靠近巴奇的肩膀。

巴奇轉身看著對方。

「對不起。」

「開什麼玩笑？我好久沒那麼棒的早上了。」他還眨了眨眼睛，把史蒂夫逗得哈哈大笑，然後平躺在床上。

兩人之間一陣靜默，巴奇繼續用手梳著史蒂夫的頭髮。史蒂夫閉上眼睛，深深吸了一口氣，然後轉身用右手臂圈住巴奇的腰，將對方緊緊抱在懷裡。他把自己的頭埋在巴奇的脖子裡。

「對不起⋯⋯」

「史蒂夫——」

「雖然如此。我還是很抱歉。」

巴奇吻了吻對方的頭側，史蒂夫隨即抬頭看著天花板。「但話說回來，這全是你的錯。」

巴奇笑了。「喔？又關我的事？」

史蒂夫的手隨意揮舞著。「因為你不知道你早上是什麼樣子。簡直帥到爆！」

史蒂夫接著把頭轉向他，臉上寫滿溫柔。巴奇搖了搖頭，把身體往前傾，輕輕在他的唇上啄了兩下。

「過來。」巴奇將史蒂夫拉近，兩人就這樣一直親熱，直到睡著為止。史蒂夫的頭靠在巴奇的心上。

 

****

 

後院是一群跑來奔去的孩子，還有非常放鬆的家長。

巴奇忙進忙出，努力確保一切完美，毫無差錯。過去幫凱爾辦慶生派對總是輕而易舉之事，但今年卻迥然不同。其一、凱爾比去年交了很多新朋友。今天總共來了二十個小朋友。其二、這次有史蒂夫參與其中。

這是史蒂夫第一次參加家庭慶祝活動。很正式的那種。自他成為他們之間的重要一環之後，不知不覺已近三個月。

環視四周，巴奇留心觀察周遭一切。外頭放了一張史蒂夫堅持非租不可的蹦跳床，有些小朋友正在那裡玩耍。另外還有一張克林特佈置的大桌子，上面擺滿了美術創意活動。

史蒂夫人在外面，依照小朋友的要求幫他們做臉部彩繪。他一開始宣佈的時候，所有的小朋友馬上排隊，挑選他們想要的臉部彩繪，造型從超級英雄到貓咪到獅子，各式各樣。截至目前為止，史蒂夫不負眾望。

凱爾走進屋裡的時候，巴奇正把第四盤大披薩放進烤箱裡。妮可跟在凱爾後頭。

「巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇一邊洗手，一邊轉身對著侄子。「怎麼了，小朋友？你在這裡做什麼？你不是應該跟史蒂夫一起做臉部彩繪還是什麼嗎？」

「嗯，我會，可是⋯⋯」凱爾停頓一下，轉頭看著正抓著他的汗衫的妮可。

巴奇眉頭一緊，把手擦乾，蹲下身看著他的侄子。他的心臟因恐懼而加速。「怎麼了？你還好嗎？」

隨即把手覆在凱爾的額頭上。小朋友呼了一口氣，翻了個白眼。「我沒生病，巴奇叔叔。」

「那是怎麼了？」

「你就問嘛。」妮可小聲地說。

「凱爾？」巴奇溫柔地鼓勵道。

凱爾十指絞在一起，目光朝下。「我的生日願望⋯⋯什麼願望都可以許，對不對？」

巴奇發出焦慮的笑聲，揉了揉凱爾的頭髮。小朋友立刻一臉不爽，把頭髮撫平。「當然啦，小朋友。你什麼願望都能許。」

「不是啦。可是⋯⋯就是，我不是替我自己許願。我想要一樣東西，就算不是真的給我自己，我還可以許願嗎？」

巴奇眉頭一蹙，想到頭破血流仍不明白凱爾到底是什麼意思。於是，他握著凱爾瘦小的肩膀，安撫道：「你聽好了，凱爾。你想許什麼願，就許什麼願。今天是你過生日。是你的願望。你的日子。」

凱爾看了看妮可，對方抓著他的袖子，聳聳肩。接著，凱爾大大地鬆了一口氣。「可是我不可以跟任何人說，對不對？」

巴奇聳了聳肩。「你不用說。但如果你想說的話，還是可以的。」

「因為我的朋友說我不能說出來。我如果跟人說了，願望就不會實現了。」

「醬啊。其實並不是那樣。你的願望是你心中所想，跟別人分享並沒有什麼不好。最好對方是跟你親近的人。你愛對方，對方也愛你。」

這個想法讓凱爾眉頭深鎖，妮可則是擺動裙子，看著裙擺晃來晃去，顯然沈浸在自己的世界裡，無視他們的存在。

巴奇希望自己把問題化解了。凱爾隨即笑得燦爛，大聲地在巴奇的臉頰上留下一個吻。「謝謝巴奇叔叔。」

他跑了出去，妮可嚷道：「凱爾！等等我。」

巴奇看著他們，輕輕笑了出來，接著佈置桌面，準備擺放生日蛋糕。

 

****

 

「需要幫忙嗎？」小娜從櫃檯後面問他。

巴奇把蛋糕取出來，走向餐桌。「不用，我自己來就行了。再說，妳身懷六甲，記得嗎？」

「喔，我的天。」她朝他翻了個白眼。「我如果還抱得動我五歲半的女兒，我當然拿得動盤子。」

他在蛋糕上插上蠟燭，轉過身來。小娜身穿一襲無袖的白色花卉連身裙，小腹隆起。她已經懷孕六個月了。她的模樣讓巴奇滿心溫暖。

他向她走去，用手示意。「我可以嗎？」

「你這蠢蛋。」她拿起他的手，放在自己的小腹上面。

小貝比踢了一下。

「我的天。」巴奇大笑道。「小東西在踢耶。」

小娜笑得燦爛，他隨即把手拿開，挺直腰桿。「妳還是不肯跟我說？」

「我跟你說啦，詹姆斯。我不想知道。」

「那為什麼克林特知道呢？」他一邊問道，一邊走去廚房拿餐巾紙。

小娜跟在後面，打開烤箱，聞著披薩的陣陣香氣。「根據他的說法，小孩是他製造的，所以他想知道。再者，我覺得蠻對不起他的，因為過去幾個月，我一直把他當作性機——」

「噓！」巴奇嚇得瞠目。「我的天，這裡一堆小朋友。」

小娜將手高舉空中。「在哪裡，詹姆斯？我沒看見啊。」

「齁，我才不要聽妳那些性愛歷險記⋯⋯還有⋯⋯妳⋯⋯妳有孕在身耶！」

他從她身邊走過的時候還顫抖了一下，她尾隨其後。「那又怎樣？孕婦也可以有性生活。而且，說真格的，還挺——」

「好啦好啦。」他抓著她的肩膀，引導她回到後院去。「別再說了。在我們切蛋糕之前，去招呼那些家長。」

 

****

 

「許願許願！快許願！」在場的小朋友齊聲喊道。巴奇蹲在侄子身旁，一隻手放在他的背上。

「記得喔，你想許什麼願望都可以，知道嗎？」巴奇柔聲告訴他，朝他眨眨眼。凱爾面向他，也對他眨眨眼。巴奇輕輕笑了出來，看著凱爾闔上眼睛，數秒後才將蠟燭吹熄。

小朋友一片歡呼，又是「耶！」，又是「生日快樂！」。

巴奇站起來，走去站在史蒂夫身旁。對方自在地將手圈住他的腰。

 

****

 

巴奇跟最後一個離開派對的家庭道了再見後，把門關上。他才一轉身，史蒂夫立刻跳到他面前。

他張開手臂，對著巴奇燦爛地笑道：「這是最最棒的生日派對了！」

巴奇笑彎了腰。史蒂夫一邊大笑，一邊跌跌撞撞地走向他，用力將他抱住，幾乎把全身的重量都放在他身上。

巴奇搓揉他的背。「齁齁，你被凱爾傳染到了。」

史蒂夫親了親他的臉頰，抬頭看他。「我能說什麼呢？那幾個字真的挺有感染力的。」

「順帶一提，話從你嘴巴裡說出來倒沒那麼可愛。」巴奇俏皮地說。他從對方的懷抱掙脫，開始收拾環境，盡量不去笑史蒂夫嘟著嘴的表情。

巴奇拿了垃圾袋，遞了一個給史蒂夫。才整理幾分鐘，他們開始聽見⋯⋯

「那是⋯⋯王子？」史蒂夫問道，一臉困惑。

巴奇倒抽一口氣。「靠。他們沒等我就自己開始了。」

巴奇於是扔下垃圾袋，抓了史蒂夫的手，往後院拖去。

眼前的景象讓他們止住腳步。

王子的《Let’s Go Crazy》從小娜帶來的那顆雅馬遜的Echo音箱傳出。她站在院子中央，拉起白色連身裙的裙擺，四處舞蹈。她隨著歌曲搖擺，臉龐被頭髮遮住。

克林特又是另一個景況。他站在放在外頭的桌子上，完美彈奏空氣吉他。

讓巴奇從史蒂夫身旁走開的因素是小朋友。他走向他們，跟著他們一起旋轉。他抓起凱爾的雙手，開始轉圈圈，直到小朋友雙腳騰空離地。凱爾快樂地尖叫，他們接著加入克林特，一起跳著同樣的舞步。

「我、的、天！」史蒂夫大聲驚呼，巴奇朝他眨了眨眼。

史蒂夫接著對著他們開心大笑。巴奇因這番景象，跳錯舞步。因為對方富有感染力的笑聲。

「史蒂威，快來！快跟我們一起玩！」妮可嚷道。她隨著自己的母親旋轉，一頭捲髮搖晃著。

「對啊，史蒂夫。」小娜贊同道。即使大腹便便，她舞姿翩翩，比在場的男人還要動人。

看見史蒂夫動也不動，只用嘆為觀止的表情看著他們，巴奇跑向他，把他拉過來，用手臂圈住他的身體。「來吧！」他在對方耳邊輕笑道。

史蒂夫大笑，在巴奇的臉頰上親了一個響吻。「你要我怎麼跟那個比啊？」

然後指了指站在桌子上，隨著歌曲搖擺的克林特和凱爾。「克林特？他是個小丑。」

「他還穿了紫色衣服⋯⋯他早有安排嗎？」

巴奇拉著史蒂夫一起搖擺，對方差點絆倒，紅著臉取笑自己的行為。巴奇摟著他，隨他一起晃動。他稍微拉開距離，兩隻手臂環繞史蒂夫的脖子。「凱爾和妮可過生日的時候，我們都會一起跳舞。我們以前也是這樣⋯⋯貝卡和我⋯⋯我們小的時候。」

史蒂夫停頓一下。巴奇的笑容有些悲傷，但隨即又笑了出來，因為史蒂夫在他的額頭，眼睛，鼻子和臉頰留下親吻。

「你們兩個少在那裡肉麻噁心了，還不快點跳舞！」小娜對他們叫道。

巴奇伸出舌頭，惹得妮可咯咯笑。他於是忍不住，鬆開圈住史蒂夫的手臂，開始追著小女孩跑。當他把妮可抱起來轉圈圈的時候，小朋友尖叫連連。

他們就這樣隨著歌曲跳舞，姿意玩鬧。

 

****

 

跳完舞之後，巴奇回到屋裡打掃。凱爾將收到的禮物集合在一起，開心地檢視它們。

其餘的大人也開始收拾環境。

這次是真的。

巴奇又拎了一個垃圾袋，撿拾餐桌底下的垃圾。史蒂夫則是在外頭清理跳蹦床。他拒絕隔天歸還，堅持還要留著幾天。

巴奇彎腰俯身的時候，克林特從他身邊走過，手裡抱著女兒。

「哎呀，她睡著了？」巴奇問道。

「是啊。我準備讓她在沙發上睡一下⋯⋯」

「沒關係，你們先回——」

「別鬧了，小巴。你明知道那不是我們的傳統。」

巴奇對他點點頭，感激地看克林特走向客廳。巴奇站了起來，準備到廚房去。經過後院的時候，他向外頭瞄了一眼，然後停下腳步。

小娜正坐在其中一張廊椅上，凱爾則是站在她面前，一隻手放在她的膝蓋上，另一隻手搔著額頭。他們看來正在進行非常嚴肅的討論。

巴奇的心揪了一下。凱爾是不是受傷了，還是怎麼了？

隨即又鬆了一口氣。小娜微笑著，身體往前傾，親了一下凱爾的額頭。小朋友害羞地對她笑了笑。

巴奇也忍不住微笑，因為凱爾從不拒絕小娜的親吻。

凱爾俯身向前，跌進她的雙臂。她摟著他，把臉埋進他的脖子裡，一隻手搓揉他的背。

「嘿，我要過去幫史蒂夫整理。」克林特的聲音打斷他的思緒。

巴奇轉身對著他，然後點點頭。「好。我去整理廚房。」

 

二十分鐘後，他正在擦拭廚房的中島，小娜走了進來。

他對她微笑。「妳如果要來幫忙整理，我可不允許⋯⋯」看見她臉色不對，他頓了一下。他停下擦拭的動作，手裡握著濕毛巾。

「小娜？妳沒事吧？」

「嗯。」她點點頭，表情卻似要崩潰。

「凱爾呢？」他一邊問，一邊繞過中島，伸手扶著她的手臂。她吸了吸鼻子。「他跟克林特還有史蒂夫一起。在外頭。我。我得⋯⋯我得跟你談一談。」

巴奇迅速點頭。「好。沒問題。」

他想起克林特說過她的情緒深受賀爾蒙影響，而孕婦又本來如此。巴奇記得她懷妮可的時候也是這個樣子。

可是這個⋯⋯更嚴重。

她從他身邊走過，逕自走向他的辦公室。他從窗戶又看了一下後院，看見克林特跟凱爾正在和史蒂夫一起收拾，把椅子放回原處。

他深深吸了一口氣，向小娜走去。才一進門，她即吩咐道：「把門關上。」

她坐在他的皮沙發上，看起來略顯鎮靜。

他點點頭，把門關上後就在那兒站著。「在妳開始之前，我想先確認一下⋯⋯妳只是受賀爾蒙影響，還是認真的——」

突然間，她抽泣一聲，把臉遮住。巴奇花了幾秒鐘適應她突如其來的轉變，然後立刻衝去坐在她的身邊，摟住她的側身。

「沒事的，小娜。別哭。」

她抽了一口氣，吸了吸鼻子。「蠢斃了。」

他呼出一口氣，才發現自己一直屏住呼吸。這表示她只是一時情緒化，需要一個朋友。

搓揉著她的背，他笑一下。「所以我才在這裡啊。」

小娜發出帶著哭腔的笑聲，接著往後坐，脫離他的懷抱。她給了他一個讓他靜止不動的表情。他知道那個表情。那個憂心忡忡的表情。

一個呼吸倒抽，他問道：「怎麼了？」

她從茶几上的面紙盒裡抽出幾張面紙，擤了擤鼻子。巴奇給她幾分鐘時間整理情緒，然後碰了碰她的手臂。

「嘿。」

她並沒有看著他，卻望著牆上的畫。那是史蒂夫畫的。巴奇和凱爾。那個聖誕禮物。

「我發現自己只是因為賀爾蒙高到不行，所以才這麼戲劇化。我怎麼可能在你面前哭呢？」

他竊笑道：「我需要提醒妳之前有多少次哭倒在我的肩膀上嗎？」

她惡狠狠地瞪著他。這才是小娜。

「你得把這秘密帶進棺材裡，詹姆斯。」

「話說回來，妳之前懷孕是在——」

「凱爾跟我說了他許的願望。」

他沈默不語，把手抽回。

「好⋯⋯」然後屏息。拜託老天爺，希望是與他的父母無關，他祈禱著。

「答應我。」她抽了抽鼻子，說道。「我要你答應我絕對不會跟他提這件事。他跟我說了個秘密。」

「那就別跟我說。」他激動聲明，接著站了起來。

她抓住他的手，懇求道：「不，詹姆斯，我必須告訴你。」

「我沒辦法。事出必有因⋯⋯」他嘆了一口氣，用兩隻手捋過頭髮。「他只跟妳說，卻不告訴我，一定有原因。那表示他不想讓 _我_ 知道。」

而這種狀況讓他害怕。凱爾的願望究竟有多大，大到要跟小娜說，卻不跟自己的叔叔說。

「詹姆斯，答應我你會假裝什麼都不知道。而且你 _必須_ 知道。我覺得你應該知道⋯⋯為了他著想。」

這句話倒是引起他的注意。他低頭看她，只見她一臉憂傷。

他的肩膀一垂。「該死，小娜！好吧。」

他將手臂交疊胸前，在她前面的茶几上坐了下來。面對著她。他已經做了心理準備，但他絕對沒預期她接下來所說的話。

「他許了願望⋯⋯希望你和史蒂夫結婚。」

巴奇感覺自己的心臟往下墜。 _難怪凱爾之前問了關於許願的事。_

他的耳際轟轟作響，身體或許即將無法運作。

巴奇呆住不動的狀態促使小娜伸手碰觸他的膝蓋，表達關心之意。「詹姆斯？你還好嗎？」他吐出一口氣，有些顫抖。「我⋯⋯」

「你聽我說，我之所以告訴你是因為他已經到了重視這件事的程度了。很顯然——」

「告訴我他到底說了什麼。」巴奇堅定地問道，眼簾垂下。

小娜一個深呼吸。「我沒問他，我向你發誓。他只是走過來問我，願望是不是真的會實現。我當然跟他說會啊。」

巴奇點點頭，還是不看她。

「然後他說他許了很多願望，但他想要其中一個趕快實現。」

他的心跳速度之快，快得他好害怕會停止跳動！

更糟的是，小娜又小聲哭泣了。「對不起⋯⋯天啊，這些眼淚就是停不下來。」

巴奇仍是沈默，等待著。屏住呼吸，等待著。胸腔內的心臟仍撲通亂跳。

小娜冷靜下來，清了清喉嚨。「我問他是什麼願望的時候，他說他希望你和史蒂夫結婚。」

他用發抖的雙手擦了擦臉，然後看著她。「妳怎麼跟他說？妳是怎麼說的？」

他和小娜相識多年。小娜是個睿智的女人。一直是，永願都是。然而，他發現自己正在祈禱她會小心處理整件事。

她擦了擦鼻子，說道：「我說他如果是打從心裡許下這個願望，那願望很快就會成真。會實現的。可是，他也不應該花太多時間去思考這件事。應該放手讓宇宙來處理，事情自然會發生。」

巴奇鬆了一口氣。她處理得很好。那是他家的小孩該知道的。他這才意識到 _自己_ 有多困惑。

「我不⋯⋯我不知道該說什麼。我從沒想過他會有這種想法，還是⋯⋯我的意思是⋯⋯」

巴奇迷失得不知該說什麼。小娜憐憫他，拍了拍他的膝蓋。

「嘿。」

他抬頭的時候，看見她微笑。

「小朋友最敏銳了。偏偏他們又是最純真的人。凱爾看見你和史蒂夫在一起有多快樂⋯⋯這件事也顯然讓他覺得快樂。史蒂夫。你。你們讓他很快樂。所以，在他看來，你們兩個結婚是最自然不過的事了。」

「妳會不會覺得⋯⋯」雖然喉嚨哽住，巴奇努力把話說出來。「我從不⋯⋯長久以來，我以為我和他兩個人就足夠了⋯⋯」

「不，詹姆斯！不是這⋯⋯」她嘆了一口氣，拉著巴奇一起站起來。她摟住他，巴奇呼出一口氣，有些顫抖。「你一直都足夠啊，笨蛋。他只是很愛你，也看得出你和史蒂夫在一起很快樂。他希望可以一直這樣下去，如此而已。」

他點點頭，往回站一些。她拿起他的雙手，一一親吻。「你從頭到尾都是他的家人。要我說嘛，根本是史蒂夫太有魅力了。」

他發出響亮的笑聲，感覺雙眼盈濕。他還是無法甩開這場討論所帶來的驚訝。

巴奇用雙手梳過頭髮。兩次。

「你有跟史蒂夫談過嗎？結婚的事。」她柔聲問道。

他的眼睛因驚恐撐得好大。「別鬧了。當然沒有！他前不久才訂過婚。」

她舉手投降，放棄這個話題。

巴奇搖搖頭。這一天是如何演變至此？他難過地想。

「我們才在一起⋯⋯」巴奇撇過頭，想著會是什麼樣子。隨即又迅速搖頭。現在沒必要想這些。「再說，我不覺得史蒂夫目前不會去想這事。」

「可是你有。」她補充道。

他看著她，直視不放。他選擇讓自己的沈默代為發言，替他回答問題。

小娜接著大聲地吸氣。「詹姆斯⋯⋯我之所以告訴你，是希望他跟你提起的時候，你已經有了心理準備。如果他真的⋯⋯」

巴奇很感激她不再追究此事。他點點頭，兩人挽著手臂，一起向辦公室的門走去。「喔，還有一件事⋯⋯」

「什麼？」

「你選擇等待對的人是正確的。」她朝後院的方向指了指。

他轉過身，看見史蒂夫抱著已經睡著的凱爾往屋裡走。

「嗯。」巴奇開心笑道。「的確是。」

 

****

 

一個小時後，克林特和小娜帶著睡眼迷濛的妮可離開。所有東西都終於收拾好之後，史蒂夫把全部門窗的鎖都檢查一遍。這件事總是可以把巴奇逗笑。

「夠了。你知道我非做不可。」史蒂夫從後面走過來，緩緩解釋道，並親吻他的後脖子。

巴奇把燈關掉，轉身把史蒂夫往他們在走廊盡頭的臥室推去。「去換衣服，上床睡覺。我很快就過來。」

史蒂夫沒有反對，乖乖照辦。巴奇又去看一下凱爾。史蒂夫已經替他蓋好被子。看見凱爾在床上睡得位置顛倒，巴奇不由微笑。

他走過去，溫柔地移動他，直到他的頭靠在枕頭上。巴奇把被子蓋好，坐在床沿，用手梳理小朋友的頭髮。

「小朋友，無論如何，我⋯⋯我也有同樣的願望。」他小聲坦承。

對著侄子小聲把話說出來，讓他覺得他們彼此共同守著一個秘密。一個彌足珍貴的片刻。他親了一下凱爾的額頭，離開房間。

 

****

 

一踏進臥室，巴奇嘆了一口氣。史蒂夫面朝下躺在床上，身上還穿著牛仔褲和格子襯衫。

「真是的，史蒂夫。」他抱怨道。「你至少把衣服換了，脫掉鞋子。」巴奇開始脫掉自己的鞋子和襪子。

他換上自己的運動長褲和汗衫之後，轉身看見史蒂夫還是同樣的姿勢。

「你睡著了嗎？」

「沒。」含糊的聲音應道。

巴奇竊笑著，走到床邊，看著對方。

他看來好像快睡著了，巴奇不想移動男友只為了讓對方睡在被子下面。

是眼前的畫面，對方躺在那裡，如此真實，讓他的內心充滿愛和溫暖。

巴奇蹲了下來，開始替史蒂夫脫鞋子。才脫掉一隻鞋，史蒂夫動了一下，坐了起來。

「嘿，巴奇⋯⋯別，不要——」

「沒關係。」他接著抬起頭。「是我自己要這麼做的。」

史蒂夫溫暖的眼睛凝視著他，巴奇心裡一陣慌亂。即便已經在一起三個月了，史蒂夫對他仍有同樣的魔力。

「你對我太好了。」史蒂夫用手背輕撫巴奇的臉頰，柔聲說道。

巴奇翻了個白眼，脫下另一隻鞋。「我也覺得你對我太好了。」

「齁。拜託。好痛！」

巴奇笑了笑，又捏了一下他的腳，然後把襪子都脫掉。

「齁！巴奇，不要啦。襪子大概很臭。」

巴奇把襪子甩到肩上，按摩史蒂夫的腳。「我才不管。你知道為什麼嗎？」

「為什麼？」史蒂夫挑眉問道，一副大感有趣的表情。

巴奇抬頭看他的時候，突然對他們目前的位置有所頓悟。史蒂夫坐在床上，在他之上，而他則是抬頭凝望對方。

跪在地上。

突然間，凱爾的願望似乎不無可能。

他辦得到的。

此時此刻。

求婚。

「小巴？」

「蛤？」

「怎麼了？」

巴奇吞下衝動，笑了笑。直視史蒂夫的眼眸讓他想要一而再，再而三提醒對方⋯⋯

「我愛你。」巴奇悄聲說道。

史蒂夫對他微笑，將巴奇一撮不聽話的頭髮塞到耳後。「我也愛你。」

巴奇把史蒂夫的腳從他的大腿上移開。「我只是想跟你說⋯⋯」

「什麼？」

「我會陪你直到最後。」

史蒂夫俯身傾前的時候，巴奇伸手捧著對方的臉。兩人溫柔親吻，巴奇接著把一隻手放在史蒂夫的胸前，把他往後推。

「去換衣服。我決定去洗個澡。」巴奇說著，拍拍他的膝蓋。

走到浴室門口的時候，後頭不滿的嘟囔讓他轉過身。看見史蒂夫又恢復剛剛慵懶的姿勢，他在不滿之餘，還是大聲笑了出來。

「真是的，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫喃喃道：「再一秒鐘。」

「如果我洗完澡發現你睡著⋯⋯」巴奇說著又停頓一下。腦子閃過一個主意，他笑了。

「你知道嗎？」

「嗯？」史蒂夫睏倦地問道，頭還埋在枕頭裡。

感覺到自己的臉開始燙紅，巴奇調皮坦承道：「我感覺沒那麼疼了。」

快如閃電，史蒂夫已經從床上爬了起來，向巴奇走去，一把將對方抱起來。巴奇一聲驚呼，自然而然地把腿環在史蒂夫的腰上，兩人跌跌撞撞地走進浴室。

史蒂夫用腳把門踢上，巴奇笑道：「我以為你累得不想動了。」

把頭偏向一邊，史蒂夫假裝思考。「我覺得自己也應該洗個澡。」

史蒂夫輕輕咬了咬了他的下巴，巴奇挑眉。「真的嗎？你確定你不累？」

史蒂夫圈著他的腰的手臂收緊，往他的身上蹭，巴奇不由自主發出小聲的呻吟。

「我對這件事從不覺得累。」史蒂夫輕輕推了推巴奇的脖子，說道。

巴奇又笑了。他將手指埋進短短的金髮內，移了移史蒂夫的頭，以便吻他。

他們吻了又吻，除了依偎在史蒂夫的懷裡，巴奇想不出還有什麼更好的方式結束這個夜晚。


	2. 九月底

九月

 

巴奇睡得正沉的時候感覺有人在搖晃他的肩膀。

「嗯⋯⋯？」

晃動繼續，巴奇連眼睛都沒睜開。

「怎麼了，史蒂夫？」

「巴奇叔叔？」

他的眼睛猛地張開，只見凱爾站在他的身邊。巴奇緩緩地把史蒂夫環在他腰上的手臂移開，以免吵醒他。凱爾已經好一陣子沒在半夜把他叫醒了。之前通常跟惡夢有關，可是這一次，凱爾看起來不太一樣。

他把手伸向侄子的肩膀。「怎麼了，小朋友？做惡夢了嗎？」

湊近看仔細，凱爾看來既焦慮又難過。他搖搖頭說道：「我覺得不舒服。」

_天啊⋯⋯_

「喔，好。過來。」

巴奇把身上的被子掀起，正準備下床的時候，凱爾突然一個彎腰，吐了一地。

「天啊。沒關係，沒事沒事。」巴奇一邊低低說著，一邊蹲伏在凱爾身後，開始摩挲他的背。

史蒂夫被聲音吵醒了。「發——生——喔我的天！」

巴奇幾乎沒留意到史蒂夫是如何從床上跳下，站在他身邊，顯然不知如何是好。「你需要我做什麼，巴奇？」

巴奇沒轉頭看他，馬上進入家長模式。他指示道：「替我把浴室的垃圾桶拿過來，然後給我一杯冰開水跟一盒面紙。」

眼前的狀況幾乎讓史蒂夫無法招架。「 好，好，好。」

凱爾的嘔吐停了幾秒鐘，旋即又繼續。巴奇只能在過程中安撫他。「慢慢呼吸，小朋友。呼吸。」

凱爾因為無法呼吸所發出的聲音簡直把巴奇嚇壞了，但他不能表現出來。他會嚇到小朋友。

嘔吐停止的時候，凱爾吸吸鼻子，嗚咽道：「我⋯⋯我好害怕，巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇盡量保持鎮定，坐在床上，抱著凱爾坐在他的大腿上。史蒂夫很快回到房裡，把垃圾桶放在巴奇腳邊，接著又跑出臥室去倒冰開水。

凱爾把臉埋進巴奇的脖子裡，抽了一口氣，小聲哭了起來。巴奇摸了摸他的額頭，溫度正常。

_謝天謝地。_

凱爾接著呻吟一聲，把頭移開，對著垃圾桶又開始嘔吐起來。巴奇簡直嚇壞了，開始找尋自己的手機。所幸史蒂夫此時出現，坐在巴奇腳邊，把裝著冰開水的玻璃杯遞給他。

「來了來了。」

「謝謝。」巴奇說道，看著史蒂夫用面紙幫凱爾擦嘴巴，讓巴奇把杯子送到小朋友的唇邊。

凱爾搖搖頭，反而攤軟在巴奇身上，把臉埋在他的胸前。精疲力竭。

「來，小朋友。喝一點點。」

「不行。我會吐的。」

「不會，你不會吐的。」史蒂夫安撫道，一隻手搓揉著凱爾的膝蓋，另一隻手則握著巴奇的手。

「史蒂夫說的沒錯。來。」巴奇輕聲地說。看見凱爾張開嘴巴喝了幾口水，才放心一些。「別喝太多。」

巴奇正在觀察凱爾的臉的時候，史蒂夫捏了捏他的膝蓋。抬頭一看，只見史蒂夫神色慌張。

「你要我準備車子嗎？」他的語氣帶著急切。「送他去醫院？」

「不要。」凱爾嘟囔道。他抱住巴奇，把頭靠在他的肩膀上，小手抓著巴奇的汗衫。

巴奇搖搖頭。「他不喜歡醫院。拿著。」他把手機遞給史蒂夫。「打電話給克林特。他是凱爾的醫生。以防萬一。」

史蒂夫接過手機。確定凱爾不會聽見，他小聲地問巴奇：「你覺得是什麼問題？」

「大概是肚子不舒服。」他蹙眉答道。接著，他靠向凱爾，嘴巴湊上他黏膩的額頭，問道：「你昨天吃了什麼？」

「披薩。」凱爾無力地回答。

「吃很多嗎？」

凱爾只是哼哼唧唧，把自己更往巴奇的胸前挨，抓著早已皺成一團的汗衫的手越握越緊。巴奇示意史蒂夫打電話給克林特。看看時間，已經凌晨兩點。

巴奇嘆了一口氣，盡量壓抑內心的惱怒。這就是他不喜歡凱爾到朋友家玩兒的原因。他沒法在場監督。可是他知道凱爾那些朋友的父母育兒經驗豐富。他的侄子大概多吃了，而對方可能沒有留意到。

「我吃好多。對不起，巴奇叔叔。」凱爾開始哭了起來，在換氣之間抽抽嗒嗒。巴奇一陣心軟，努力克制淚水。

他搓揉凱爾的背。「噓，沒事的。你還會想吐嗎？」

凱爾搖搖頭。巴奇點點頭，站了起來，把小朋友抱在懷裡，前往對方在走廊另一端的臥室。

凱爾不想躺下來，巴奇於是坐在床上，抱著小朋友。

史蒂夫這時回到臥室，把手機交給巴奇。

「克林特想跟你說話。」

巴奇接過手機，看著史蒂夫回到先前的位置，坐在凱爾懸蕩的腳邊，搓著兩隻腳。

巴奇的心揪了一下。

克林特沙啞又擔憂的聲音傳到耳際。

「我想應該是肚子不舒服，克林特。他承認他昨天吃太多了。」

克林特鬆了一口氣。「好。他有發燒嗎？最好沒有，巴奇。」

巴奇用自己的臉頰碰了碰凱爾的額頭。「沒。可是我得量體溫確定一下。」

聽他這麼一說，史蒂夫立刻跳起來，跑去拿溫度計。

「他如果想睡，」克林特繼續道。「就讓他睡吧。他很需要睡眠。可是別忘了給他喝點薑汁汽水。」

「嗯，好。」

「你如果要的話，我現在可以過去。」

「不用了，可是你明天早上如果可以過來看一下，我會非常感激。」

「沒問題。我大概七點過去。」

「謝謝你，克林特。」巴奇說道，滿心感謝。

「別傻了。凱爾是我的心肝。」

史蒂夫把溫度計拿過來的時候，克林特繼續在電話的另一端等著。巴奇又讓史蒂夫去拿薑汁汽水。

確定凱爾沒發燒，巴奇知會克林特。

「好，那就好。」

「是啊。」巴奇小聲說道，鬆了一口氣。

「好了，小巴，我讓你繼續照顧小朋友。不要太擔心，好嗎？一切跡象都正常。」

「好。」

兩人掛了電話之後，巴奇發現凱爾已經停止哎哎叫，呼吸也平復許多。他低下頭，抬起小朋友的下巴。

凱爾睡著了，臉上是眉頭深鎖的表情。巴奇看著，幾乎掉下眼淚。

小朋友不應該生病的，更何況是凱爾。他的侄子。他的命根子。

巴奇抬手撫摸凱爾的額頭，想要撫平眉間的小山丘。他的手接著梳過金黃色的頭髮。他低下頭，輕輕地吻了吻凱爾的頭。

然後，他幫凱爾脫掉沾了穢物的襪子，等待不久後端來一杯薑汁汽水的史蒂夫。

接下來幾分鐘，巴奇和史蒂夫哄凱爾起身，讓他好好喝飲料。

小朋友終於大口喝了幾口薑汁汽水，又喝了一些開水，才繼續躺下。

並且立刻睡著。

史蒂夫離開臥室。巴奇則是幫凱爾把被子蓋好，在小朋友身邊躺下來，一隻手揉著瘦小的背部，然後把臉埋進凱爾的後腦勺，盡量保持鎮定。竭盡所能不讓情緒崩潰。

「你會沒事的。你明天就會健健康康的。我不會再讓你受苦了，我發誓。」巴奇對著凱爾的後頸悄聲說道。被這件事嚇出一身冷汗，他努力讓自己冷靜下來。這不是凱爾第一次生病，可是距離他上一次嘔吐已經許久。

許多年之久。

不曉得過了多久，他就這樣貼著小朋友，黏在他的身邊。

「嘿。」

巴奇轉過身，看見史蒂夫正在用一條小毛巾擦手。

「他怎樣了？」

「睡著了。」

「克林特會過來嗎？」史蒂夫問道，走向床邊。

「我請他明天上班前過來看一下。以防萬一。他大概七點左右過來。我想應該不太嚴重⋯⋯他只是吃太多了。」

史蒂夫點點頭，蹲了下來，握住巴奇的腳。

巴奇皺了皺眉。「你在幹嘛？」

史蒂夫開始用那條溫毛巾幫他擦腳。「把腳擦乾淨。確保沒沾到東西。」

巴奇搖搖頭，輕輕笑了出來。「好了。我的腳很乾淨。」

史蒂夫舉起一隻腳，一副謹慎檢查的表情。「是喔。這我就不知道了。」

「你這傻子。」

史蒂夫接著在他的腳底板親了一下，才又放回柔軟的床上。巴奇的內心因為這舉措感到溫暖。

史蒂夫從床腳走過來，在床側的地板上坐下。巴奇的腳剛好在他的頭後面。他把雙腿交疊，發出好長的嘆息。

「我把房間整理乾淨了。可憐的孩子。」

巴奇用腳趾蹭了蹭他的肩膀。「謝謝你。」

史蒂夫把頭往後仰，柔軟的頭髮掃過巴奇的腳踝。他閉上眼睛，巴奇怔怔地凝視著他，一顆心因為眼前這畫面柔柔地痛著。他不需要在這裡，但他確實存在。他顯然感到疲困，昏昏欲睡，但他卻選擇待在這裡。

「嘿，史蒂夫？」

「嗯。」

「回房睡覺吧。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「沒關係。」接著轉頭面對巴奇，張開眼睛，臉上掛著微笑。「你們去哪，我就去哪。」

巴奇對他回以一個微笑，坐起身，從床上滑了下來，滑到他的身邊，肩膀碰肩膀。他發現史蒂夫上半身仍然赤裸，跟平常睡覺時一樣。

「嗨。」巴奇說道，微微笑出聲來。

史蒂夫推了他一下。「你簡直太了不起了。」

巴奇眉頭一揪，表情不解。

史蒂夫的嘴巴張了又合，合了又張，才找到想說的話。「你剛剛好鎮定。我不曉得你是怎麼辦到的。你一直以來是如何辦到的。」然後他看著巴奇。「我簡直嚇得不知所措。」

巴奇難過地笑了笑，伸出一隻手。「我才沒。我根本不鎮定。你看。」

他手正在發抖。「我只是很會假裝而已。」

「巴奇⋯⋯」史蒂夫輕聲低語，用雙手握著那隻顫抖的手，溫柔地親了一下，擱在自己的大腿上。

巴奇將自己的額頭靠在史蒂夫的手臂上，閉上眼睛。深深一個呼吸。慶幸一切平安。慶幸有他在自己的身邊。

「他會沒事的。」史蒂夫小聲地說。

「嗯。」

巴奇清了清喉嚨，突然站了起來。

史蒂夫抬頭看著他。「怎麼了？」

「拿被子。」巴奇回頭說道。

他走到走廊上的櫥櫃，拿了他母親在很久以前送給他的那條特溫暖的羊毛被。回到凱爾臥室的時候，他停下腳步，站在門邊。

眼前的畫面讓他莫名感到安慰。史蒂夫就坐在凱爾身旁。

他終於找到一個可以依靠的人，共患難，同進退。

巴奇疲憊地揉了揉自己的臉，才走到史蒂夫身邊，和他肩並肩坐在一起。他可以感覺到對方的肌膚傳來陣陣的溫暖。史蒂夫用手臂環住他的腰，讓他緊貼自己的時候，巴奇對此很是感激。巴奇將被子蓋在他們的身上，把頭靠在史蒂夫的胸前，溫柔地親了一下，才閉上眼睛。

 

****

 

兩個星期後，凱爾又健健康康，活蹦亂跳了。

他正在飯廳裡在史蒂夫給他買的新畫布上作畫。

這一天是星期天。

巴奇坐在自己的辦公室裡，瀏覽收件箱，挑選下一個案子。史蒂夫則是躺在他面前的沙發上，讀著一本適合義大利文初學者閱讀的短篇故事集。  
注意到史蒂夫為了不想打擾到他，正小聲唸著句子，巴奇忍不住微笑。

這時，他發現一封來自凱爾學校的電郵，通知他下一個家長會的日期。

他把電郵看了兩次，手指在桌上敲打著，才往史蒂夫的方向看去。

他的心臟由於他即將要做的事撲通亂跳。然而，在他內心深處，他知道這是正確的決定。

理應如此。

「嘿，史蒂夫？」

「嗯？」

幸好史蒂夫並沒有起身或轉頭看他，讓這件事簡單許多。「學校要舉行家長會。」

「喔，什麼時候？」史蒂夫還在看書，巴奇於是繼續。

「下星期四。午後。」

史蒂夫側頭思考。「我應該可以挪一下我的時間表，留在家裡陪凱爾。你不用擔心。」

「不，我不是⋯⋯」巴奇做了一個深呼吸，雙手握著椅子的把手。「你要一起去嗎？」

炸彈投下。他慢慢看著史蒂夫把書放下，從沙發上坐了起來。他的臉上盡是訝異，眼底帶著些微的困惑。

「你是說參加家長會？跟你一起去？」

巴奇屏息，點了點頭，看著，等著。

史蒂夫綻開燦爛的笑容。「你確定？」

「非常確定。」

他們之間彷彿訂定了沈默的協議。彼此關係跨入新的階段，不言而喻。

「好。」史蒂夫輕聲地說。

巴奇開心地笑了。「好。」


	3. 九月底

九月底

 

「來了來了！」巴奇叫道，往大門的方向走去。

正在翻譯東西卻被打斷，他煩躁得用力把門打開。可是，一看見小娜站在那裡，所有負面情緒立刻煙消雲散。

「你真是有夠久的。」她不耐地說。

「妳來做什麼？」巴奇看看手錶，發現此時還不是她在這裡出現的時間。

小娜跨進屋裡，他把門關上，轉身就看見她脫了鞋，赤腳走到客廳的沙發上躺了下來。

「我剛從妮可的家長會回來。」她大聲地嘆了一口氣，把手臂覆在額頭上。

巴奇把她的鞋子撿起來，走過去陪她。他坐在她的對面，默默觀察著。

幸好她看來無病痛，或其它問題。只是精疲力竭。

「我沒事，詹姆斯。少在那裡雞婆。」

他得意地笑了笑。「妳知道我就是這樣。再說，是妳來我這裡，所以⋯⋯」

「我來是因為我氣到炸了，而且這件事與你有關。」她怒氣沖沖地坐了起來。「我就不能躺下來休息一下嗎？齁！」

巴奇等她安頓下來，才開口問道：「我到底做了什麼事？」

「坐在那裡，一無所知啊！」

他朝她皺了皺眉，設法解讀她的情緒，但孕婦的心思難解。尤其是這一胎。

小娜推開額頭上的紅色捲髮。「那些賤人。我發誓根本是她們破壞了我的心情。」

巴奇的臉上出現三條線，唉了一聲。「天啊，妳對她們做了什麼事？」

小娜素來以跟某些家長正面衝突聞名，而巴奇總是充當和事佬。他非常清楚小娜和學校裡那些拘謹、死板的家長起衝突時有多激烈。

「沒有，因為我沒心情。」

他對她挑眉，直到對方終於坦承。「妳？沒心情？什麼時候的事？」

「齁，好啦！我尿急得要命，所以沒時間對付她們。」

「這最好是重要的事，小娜。我有一篇很長的醫學稿子要完成。」

「我聽到一些媽媽在討論史蒂夫。」

巴奇愣了一下。幾個星期前，史蒂夫才和他一起參加家長會，間中遇見幾個家長。

他們要破壞他的快樂嗎？他們對他的出現不滿嗎？

「她們說了什麼？」他問道，內心對答案感到擔憂、恐懼。

小娜把手臂交叉胸前，盡量讓自己在目前的狀況下舒適一些。「她們在討論史蒂夫有多秀色可餐，想來一炮。」

巴奇花了幾秒鐘把話聽懂。

然後，捧腹大笑。

小娜驚訝得瞠目。「開什麼玩笑，詹姆斯？你他媽的笑什麼啊？」

巴奇瘋狂大笑好一陣子，終於擦掉眼淚。「因為⋯⋯很好笑啊。」

「有什麼好笑的？」

他疼愛地對她搖搖頭。「因為妳對這件事不高興。」他接著挑起一根眉毛，洋洋得意地笑道：「因為我同意他們的想法。那是事實。史蒂夫的確與眾不同。」

小娜瞇眼看著他。他努力嚴肅看待這件事，卻還是不忍不住輕輕笑了出來。

「你不吃醋？我都替你不爽了！我簡直氣到快火冒三丈了，說不定真的冒火了！」

巴奇用手抹了一把臉，克制想笑的衝動，以免把她惹惱了。他將背部往後靠，把手臂舉向空中。

「妳也不用不爽。我沒吃醋。」

她指著他。「我如果聽見有人那樣說我的克林特，立馬宰了他們。然後找我的小僂囉毀屍滅跡。一乾二凈。」

他站了站起來，把頭髮往耳後塞，宣佈道：「我又不是妳。」

她起身隨他走到廚房去。「你怎麼可以這麼鎮定？」

他替自己到了一杯咖啡，幫她倒了一杯冰牛奶。她把整杯飲料迅速一飲而盡，他不得不舉手表示讚嘆。

「少來這套。」她警告道。

「好。」他又替她倒了一杯牛奶。「針對妳剛剛的問題，我之所以那麼鎮定是因為這件事也挺讓人榮幸。」

她赤之以鼻。「我可是提醒你，下次他再到學校去，千萬別讓他單獨跟她們在一起。她們會把他吃了。」

他替她溫了幾片餅乾。「妳知道嗎⋯⋯」他回憶著笑道：「我很高興他答應參加家長會。」

他顫抖了呼出一口氣，轉頭發現她正對著他微笑。

「我就跟你說他很愛那孩子。」

「他真很愛他。」巴奇開心地說。

「總結我的暴怒，」她才開口，他噗哧笑了出來。「我只是想說，偶爾吃點醋也不是壞事。有些人喜歡那樣。」

他挑眉道：「我們之間可不是那樣。我們對彼此互相信任。」

「這無關信任，笨蛋。」她咀嚼著另一片餅乾。「這跟⋯⋯我也不曉得是什麼，可是偶爾表現醋意會讓你⋯⋯更熱情如火！」

他打趣地笑了笑。她用對他過去的餐巾紙擦了擦手。

「這樣吧⋯⋯」她又開口道。「他有吃過你的醋嗎？哪怕只是一點點，很細微的那種。」

巴奇想來想去，想起之前史蒂夫坦承嫉妒跟巴奇約會的人⋯⋯是那次約會將他們倆從愚蠢的相思中解救出來，讓他們在一起的。

他不覺得那次算是吃醋，決定不去說明。「每對伴侶的相處方式不同，懂嗎？」

她吐出舌頭。「克林特愛死了。我只要吃一點醋，他簡直享受得要命。」

他隨意把手揮來揮去。「看吧！那是妳和克林特。史蒂夫不是那個樣子。我不是那個樣子。」

然而，他自忖自己是不是會吃醋的人。這個機緣從未出現過。至今尚未有任何事件讓他有那種感覺。

「隨便啦。這個對話就此打住。」

巴奇因她這180度的大轉，眼睛睜得好大。「好啊。」

「我要吃派。拜託？」她扇動睫毛，對他眨了眨眼睛。

他傾前靠在櫃台上，訕笑道：「妳真是邪惡。」

「我知道。」

他轉身把麵粉取出的時候，她說道：「我下次會主動出擊，不會等你的批准。」

巴奇無奈地搖搖頭，開始烤派。

 

****

 

當天晚上，巴奇正在浴室刷牙，史蒂夫則在沐浴間，快要洗完澡。

裡頭霧氣瀰漫，有些潮濕。巴奇早已換上灰色的運動長褲和白色汗衫。史蒂夫從沐浴間走了出來，把身體擦乾後，把毛巾圍在腰上。他站在巴奇身邊，伸手取自己的牙刷。

他用臀部碰了碰巴奇的臀部，兩人看著鏡中的倒影，笑了出來。

巴奇漱了漱口，站在一旁，擦拭自己的嘴巴。

「那些家長，尤其是媽媽們，顯然覺得你秀色可餐，想來一炮。」巴奇用最最平靜的聲音說道。

史蒂夫被自己的唾液噎著，開始咳嗽，牙刷掉進洗手槽裡。巴奇忍不住咯咯笑。他轉過身，背部下半倚著洗手槽，看著手足無措的史蒂夫漱漱口，喝了幾口水。

「拜託你好歹事先警告一下。」史蒂夫用沙啞的聲音說道。他清了清喉嚨，一次、兩次。

「拍謝。」巴奇說道，臉上卻毫無歉意。

史蒂夫用手把臉遮住，抱怨道：「天啊⋯⋯你如果不想我去——」

「搞什麼啊！當然不是。」

史蒂夫從指縫間偷看他。「到底是誰跟你說的？」

「小娜。」

巴奇接著把史蒂夫的手從他的臉上移開。「其實⋯⋯我並不怪她們。她們看見這個啊。」巴奇的手指撫過史蒂夫的臉。「或者這個。」他的手接著撫過對方右邊的二頭肌。「也可能是這個。」又指了指他的腹肌。「因為是你，實在很難決定。」

史蒂夫把他的手拍掉，滿臉通紅。巴奇好喜歡把他逗弄得無話可說。還沒在一起的時候，他就已經喜歡如此。如今更是愛上加愛。

「夠了。」史蒂夫埋怨道，又繼續刷牙。

巴奇憐愛地對他微笑，看著他刷完牙。

「我覺得很不可思議。明明你就站在我身邊，怎麼會有人看我呢？」

巴奇得意地笑道：「這個嘛，我已經名草有主了，所以⋯⋯」

史蒂夫張大眼睛。「什麼⋯⋯你可別忘了，我也是名草有主。」

巴奇笑著離開浴室，把臥室裡的燈都關了，房門半掩。他接著將床頭燈打開。

「你很樂在其中，是不是？」史蒂夫從他身後問道。他側頭看著巴奇，眼睛算計著。「你難道都不會吃一點醋嗎？」

巴奇笑著搖了搖頭，爬進床單裡。「我應該吃醋嗎？」

史蒂夫停下腳步，有些困惑。「你知道我不是那個意思。」

巴奇將頭枕在兩隻手臂上，對他擠眉弄眼。還圍著毛巾的史蒂夫爬到床上去，把對方包圍。

史蒂夫低下頭去，快貼近巴奇的嘴唇時，他坦言：「跟你說，換作是我，一定會氣炸。」

巴奇抬起頭，用自己的唇輕撫對方的唇，尚未接吻。「是喔？」

史蒂夫點點頭。「是啊。氣到炸。你無法甩開我了，兄弟。」

「彼此彼此。」

兩人終於接吻。

感覺到史蒂夫的舌頭滑上他的舌尖時，巴奇發出一個嘆息，融入親吻中。

幾秒過後，熱吻越發激情。史蒂夫把手滑到巴奇的頭下，稍微調整角度，以便吻得更深。

史蒂夫的下身開始在巴奇的身上摩娑，他於是抓著史蒂夫的臀部，發出呻吟。

當他感覺到史蒂夫正要把毛巾扔到一旁去的時候，他突然想起什麼。

他抓住史蒂夫的手，阻止對方，並且打斷熱吻。「不行。凱爾還醒著。」

史蒂夫把頭垂下，靠在巴奇喉嚨的凹處。「靠。」

他將全身重量放在巴奇的身上，巴奇用力抱住他，輕輕吻著他的臉頰。

史蒂夫的聲音模糊，坦承道：「我等不及星期二。」

巴奇噗哧一笑。「放肆性愛日。」

「我得再找一天休假。」史蒂夫接著爬起來，在巴奇的左側躺下。「我想辦法問問山姆。」

「你可以想像他的表情嗎？你把理由告訴他的時候。」

兩人互相對視，笑成一團。

 

****

 

一個星期後，巴奇和史蒂夫把凱爾留在巴頓家，外出採買日用品。

「我去找水果。」巴奇說完，輕啄他的臉頰。

「穀類區見。」

 

十五分鐘後，巴奇的手推車裝了滿滿的水果和蔬菜，並且確保幫凱爾拿了草莓。

他東張西望，卻沒在穀類區找到史蒂夫。於是，他走到隔壁的義大利麵食區去，卻因眼前的景象突然止住腳步。

只見史蒂夫站在走道中間，被兩個女人包圍住。她們看來是請他替她們拿層架最上方的幾罐番茄醬。他轉身替他們取。

巴奇看見女人不安分的眼睛游移到史蒂夫的屁股。他內心某個東西爆發。一股刺刺的感覺。不是很好的那種。

瞇著眼睛，巴奇認出其中一個女人是妮可學校裡其中一個朋友的母親。

史蒂夫把罐頭遞給她們。

他看起來很不舒服，一隻手摩擦著後脖子，另一隻手則克制避免擠破握著的穀片盒。巴奇注意到那是他最喜歡的口味。

然後，那個女人放肆大笑，俏皮地用手拍打史蒂夫的二頭肌。

真是夠了。

巴奇仍不知道自己為何如此。他拋下手推車，跨步向前，直到來到他們面前。

那兩個女人根本沒看見他。

他把手伸向還來不及說「嘿」的史蒂夫，扯著他的汗衫，一把將他拉過來，用力吻下去。

舌頭啊什麼的。

史蒂夫呆了幾秒才回應他的吻。

巴奇用兩隻手臂圈住史蒂夫的脖子，把他拉得好近好近。一股莫名的需要及瘋狂的渴望，讓他非得向她們宣示主權。史蒂夫是他的。完完全全，只屬於他。

然而，他在開始大聲呻吟之前把持住自己。

當他感覺那兩個女人或因尷尬，已經離開的時候，他才停下來。史蒂夫看來目瞪口呆，一臉茫然。

「這樣應該可以了。」巴奇氣喘吁吁地宣佈。

史蒂夫當下迷惑不解、上氣不接下氣、滿臉通紅集於一身。

「怎⋯⋯我是沒意見啦，可是剛剛是怎麼回事？」

巴奇清清喉嚨，搜尋兩個女人身影的眼睛卻出賣了他。發現真相的史蒂夫咧嘴笑了。

「我的天。你在吃醋！」

巴奇嫌棄地揪起眉毛。「什麼？沒，根本不可能！我只是很想你而已。」

他接著轉過身，向放在走道盡頭的手推車走去。史蒂夫追上他，環著巴奇的腰，拉到自己身旁。

「你有。」

「沒，我沒有。」

「有，你明明就有。沒關係，我喜歡。」

「沒，我才沒有。」

 

巴奇接下來幾天都矢口否認，直到他終於承認。那是星期二的事。


	4. 十月

十月

 

與巴頓一家共度的美好週末夜晚畫下句點。

巴奇陪克林特走到大門，眼睛瞄了一下已經坐在車上的小娜和她的女兒。

「好好休息。」巴奇說著抱了抱克林特。

克林特在他的背上拍了兩次才把他放開，張大眼睛說：「希望如此。她這陣子脾氣很不好。」

巴奇握住他的肩膀。「會越來越好的。你還記得第一次嗎？」

「她當時簡直超難搞啊，兄弟！」

兩個男人笑了笑，巴奇朝小娜揮了揮手，對方也只是累累地揮手回應。

把門關上後，巴奇發現屋裡沒有史蒂夫或凱爾的蹤跡。他收拾盤子，放在櫃台上才出去查看。

走到後院，映入眼簾的一幕讓他咧嘴而笑。

史蒂夫和凱爾正在翻跟斗，而且很明顯⋯⋯在比賽。

「你不可以作弊，史蒂威！」

「我沒有啊，凱爾。我發誓，我——啊呀！」

凱爾跳到史蒂夫身上，把他撞倒在地，背部朝下。兩個人跌成一團，哈哈大笑。巴奇向他們走去。

他站在一旁俯視他們，凱爾把額頭上的頭髮吹開，抬頭看著巴奇。

「巴奇叔叔，史蒂夫作弊。」

史蒂夫開始搔凱爾癢，措手不及的小朋友尖叫連連。

「我才沒勒。我贏得光明正大。」

凱爾迅速將自己掙脫，爬起來躲在巴奇身後。

巴奇把手臂交疊胸前，覺得眼前發生的這一幕著實有趣。

史蒂夫跪在地上，頭剛好到巴奇的腰部。看著對方氣喘吁吁地跪在地上的畫面，巴奇一陣頭暈目眩。

就好像第一次⋯⋯每一次。

更甚者，這讓他回想到上個星期二。

記憶在腦海中閃過，巴奇努力克制那股顫動。凱爾就在這裡啊！

史蒂夫伸手想要抓住在巴奇背後閃躲，咯咯咯笑個不停的凱爾。

「巴奇叔叔，快阻止他！」

巴奇笑了笑，伸出一隻手要凱爾停止扭動，另一隻手則放在史蒂夫的額頭上。

「先生，在下謹此向您宣戰！」

這下可好了。史蒂夫蹙了蹙眉，做了幾個深呼吸。巴奇得意地朝他眨了眨眼。

要說史蒂夫的最愛，那非挑戰莫屬。

史蒂夫也得意地報以一笑，站了起來。「誰怕誰。」

他伸出自己的手，巴奇回頭看著凱爾。小朋友只是聳聳肩，一臉很樂的表情。

「這是君子之約。」巴奇用在英國唸書期間學到的標準英國腔調說道。

他們互相握手。他才把手抽回，史蒂夫又把他的手拉過去，在手背上留下一個響吻。

巴奇的心跳停了一拍。這些時刻總是讓他嘆為觀止，無法言語。

史蒂夫仍讓他充滿驚喜。

他不禁羞紅了臉，把史蒂夫的手拍開。「渾球！」

史蒂夫捂嗚住胸口佯裝受傷，腳步踉踉蹌蹌，把凱爾逗得咯咯笑。

巴奇對他搖搖頭。「我開始相信我的侄子。你這個騙子。」

史蒂夫對他眨了眨眼睛，兩人一路走到隔壁鄰居圍欄的邊沿。凱爾站在後院的中間，開始倒數。

「三。」凱爾嚷道。他接著又停頓一下，手臂伸展得長長的，高聲喊道：「這是最棒的一天了！！」

兩個男人哈哈大笑，巴奇叫道：「凱爾！快點！」

「好啦好啦。三⋯⋯二⋯⋯一！開始！」

史蒂夫和巴奇開始翻跟斗，從院子的一頭到另一頭。

「加油，加油，加油。巴奇叔叔！快點！」

他們兩個人同時抵達終點，不同的是，巴奇已經上氣不接下氣。他根本不想站起來。 _我得多運動啊！_

他只是躺在那裡，凱爾走過來，整個人趴在他的身上，抱著他。

「痛耶。小心點，小朋友。」

凱爾接著開始給他一個又一個的親吻。「你贏了！你贏了！」

史蒂夫站了起來，向巴奇伸出一隻手。「打成平手。」

巴奇爬了起來，把手在褲子上抹了抹，才把凱爾抱起來。

「我想凱爾已經發言了。我是贏家。」

史蒂夫終於裝不下去，快樂地哈哈大笑。他擁抱叔姪二人，才一起回到屋內。

 

****

 

凱爾刷牙洗臉完畢，準備上床睡覺之後，巴奇收到一則來自蒙蒂的訊息。

**請儘速查看你的電郵。**

巴奇皺了皺眉，回傳： **你怎麼還醒著？**

**工作。你就快點。好好想想。**

巴奇於是把史蒂夫留在客廳裡，逕自走進自己的辦公室。

他登入後打開電郵收件箱。是一個轉發的連接。

他先看蒙蒂寫的訊息。

_老朋友，你好。_

_你非得仔細思考這個至關重要研討會。理查・希爾將親自發表論文。你能想像嗎？_

_我知道自從凱爾的事之後，你尚未參加過任何研討會，可是⋯⋯這一次你非得考慮這個不可。他已經長大了，足以了解這對你的工作有多重要。你甚至可以帶小朋友一起參加⋯⋯還有史蒂夫！_

_以下是這次研討會的所有資訊。_

_拜託你，巴奇。好好想想這件事。我也會出席。我是主辦單位的成員之一。讓我知道你的決定，好嗎？_

_祝好_

_蒙蒂_

巴奇還沒打開研討會連結就知道自己不會參加了。他不能丟下凱爾。他連美國境內類似的活動都未出席，遑論出國。

可是，從蒙蒂電郵裡的語氣看來，這個研討會非同一般。

他於是打開連結。

然後希望自己沒有。

蒙蒂說的沒錯。這個研討會將討論各種他夢寐以求想要了解的課題。

這些課題基本上是為翻譯界自由接案的人設計的。他們的需求，他們所面對的困難，以及如何精進他們的能力，還有這份工作的業務面。主講人都是非常成功的自由譯者。所有議題皆與他相關，都是他一直想要談論、了解、研究的。

簡直是夢想成真。

巴奇快速滾動頁面，看看研討會日期。他內心有一部份希望自己可以參加。

一看見研討會為期兩週，他洩氣了。十一月。

凱爾還在上學。他不想讓他離開學校那麼久。

而且，他絕對不可能把他留在家裡。他實在⋯⋯沒辦法。

他們兩個人從未分開過這麼久，巴奇短期內也沒打算這麼做⋯⋯或許永遠也不會。

他陷入思緒，全神貫注地閱讀活動訊息，把報名資訊看了又看，根本沒聽見史蒂夫進來。

「巴奇？」

他嚇了一跳，看見史蒂夫站在門邊。他已經換上運動長褲了。

「要睡了嗎？」史蒂夫倚著門框輕聲地問。

「呃，嗯。好。」巴奇結結巴巴地回答，從電腦登出。

一抬頭，他看見史蒂夫關懷的表情。他於是別過頭，把椅子推到桌子下面。「只是在看一些工作的電郵。」

然後帶著忐忑的微笑走向他。

史蒂夫立刻擁抱他。單是離開他，獨自一人遠行的想法都讓他覺得惶恐。他的手抓得更緊了。

他把頭靠在史蒂夫溫暖的胸膛，吸進對方的氣息。

史蒂夫想要拉開的時候，巴奇用力圈住他，不肯鬆手。

史蒂夫輕輕笑了笑，摩娑巴奇的後背。「嘿？」

「嗯？」巴奇答道，眼睛閉著。扣緊的雙手陷進史蒂夫的背部。

史蒂夫並沒有鬆開擁抱，只將巴奇的頭抬起來，以便好好看著他。

「沒事吧！」他的聲音溫柔，卻透露著關心。

巴奇凝視他的雙眼，心中了然。他知道史蒂夫已經感覺到有什麼不對勁，巴奇為此又更愛他一些。

但他只是說：「別擔心。」

巴奇接著傾前，在他的唇上留下溫柔的吻。一次，兩次，才微笑道：「只是工作的事。」

史蒂夫的目光在他臉上搜尋，隨即點點頭。「好。」他捧著巴奇的臉，姆指輕撫他的顴骨。「你知道你也可以跟我說工作的事。」

或許他真的可以向他尋求意見。這個進退維谷的矛盾。

「嗯。」巴奇吞咽道。「當然。但不是今晚。」

史蒂夫深情地看著他，巴奇將那些思緒拋諸腦後。他不安地笑了笑，把史蒂夫的雙手從自己的臉上輕輕拿開。他把自己的一隻手擱在史蒂夫的臉上，轉身將辦公室的燈關掉，才往走廊上的臥室走去。

「我先去看一下凱爾。」巴奇悄聲說道。

史蒂夫從身後擁抱他，蹭了蹭他的脖子。「我已經看過他了。可是他在等你。」

巴奇頓了一下，剎那間他以為或許⋯⋯或許他不在的時候，史蒂夫可以照顧凱爾。他可以在巴奇前去參加研討會的時候幫忙照顧凱爾。

他如果選擇參加研討會，他可以放心出國，不用替凱爾擔心。

他有史蒂夫。

但他又搖了搖頭。莫名其妙。根本不可能。

因為沒有他的凱爾，他一分鐘也活不下去。

「巴奇？」史蒂夫在他的耳畔輕喚。

他回到現實，稍微轉身，對憂心的史蒂夫微笑。他拍了拍擱在自己臀部的手。

「走吧。」

巴奇走進凱爾的臥室，史蒂夫則在站在門邊等他。

「晚安了，小朋友。」他小聲地說。雖然凱爾仍清醒得很。

凱爾張開手臂，把叔叔拉進懷裡，大聲地在他的肩膀上親吻。凱爾說：「晚安，贏家。」

發現凱爾洋洋得意地偷瞄史蒂夫，巴奇哈哈大笑。

「嘿，我知道你幹嘛喔。」史蒂夫戲謔道。

巴奇抓了抓他的頭髮，親了親他的額頭。「是你讓我成為贏家的。」

他怎麼可能連續兩個星期不做這件事呢？

門都沒有。


	5. 十月中旬（第一部）

十月中旬（第一部）

 

清晨一大早，巴奇正在煮咖啡，迫不急待在送凱爾上學之前喝上一些。

史蒂夫在他開始替凱爾做三明治的時候光著上半身出現。對方穿了短褲和跑鞋，準備去跑步。

巴奇微笑著對他搖搖頭。「我還是搞不懂這件事。」

史蒂夫走到他身後，拍拍他的臀部，親了親他的後頸，走到冰箱前，取出一個冰水壺。

「這是一種生活之道。也可以說是生活方式。」

巴奇翻了個白眼，把三明治放進午餐袋裡。「你絕對不會看見我跑步。至少不是在這種鬼時間。」

史蒂夫喝了幾口水，得意地笑著，走過去站在他身邊。「再說，這也是我保持身材的方法。」

巴奇把果汁裝進袋子裡，用手向對方示意。「至少穿件衣服吧！外頭今天冷。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，又喝了一口水。「你知道我穿衣服沒辦法跑的。」

巴奇哼了一聲，把手臂交疊胸前，臀部倚靠櫃檯。「你知道那根本不是真正的理由。那簡直沒道理⋯⋯大力神。」

史蒂夫走過去站在他旁邊，模仿巴奇的姿勢，面對著他。「大力神？」

史蒂夫憋著想要放聲大笑的衝動，巴奇近距離看著，全神貫注。

巴奇偏著頭，研究那健美的胸膛。「是啊，因為我覺得，」他接著把雙手從史蒂夫的胸部滑到腹部，流連數秒之後又移到他的肩膀上。「我覺得無論你健身與否，你本來就應該是長這個樣子。」

被他逗樂的史蒂夫挑起一根眉毛，盡所能不讓自己笑出來。「是這樣啊？」

巴奇聳聳肩，替自己到了一杯咖啡。「再說，你沒從過去當間諜的日子學到些什麼嗎？偽裝啊喬扮⋯⋯」

史蒂夫把頭垂下，大聲地嘆了一口氣。

巴奇大聲笑了出來，又繼續啜飲一口，享受他的咖啡。

史蒂夫接著走到他面前，幾乎是把自己貼在他的身上，對堅守原則的巴奇訕笑。巴奇也回以同樣的笑容。

「好吧，小巴。你想也不用想了。」然後示意自己的身體。「這個，你今晚想也不用想了。」

巴奇大聲地哼了一聲，把咖啡杯放在櫃台上。他拍拍史蒂夫的臉頰。「辦不到的事，不要輕易承諾。」

他退開一步，卻被史蒂夫一把拉回，讓他忍不住叫了一聲。

「我當然可以。」

巴奇眉毛一挑，把身體靠過去，嘴唇在史蒂夫的唇邊逗留，卻沒貼上。他隨即拉開距離，史蒂夫為了迎上去，差點摔倒。

「我想也是。」

「誒！不公平！」

「大家早！」凱爾興高采烈地打招呼，在凳子上坐了下來。史蒂夫將一杯牛奶遞給他。

「早啊，小朋友！」

「早安，凱爾。」巴奇走過去，親了親他的臉頰。「這是你的早餐麥片。」

凱爾和史蒂夫展開一場手臂摔角競賽，廚房裡的氣氛熱鬧活潑。巴奇的手機此時發出聲響。他看了一下，停了下來。笑聲止住，他清了清喉嚨。那是蒙帝傳來的簡訊。

**我替你留了名額。我會繼續煩你的。考慮一下。**

他咬了咬下唇，咖啡也忘了喝。史蒂夫碰了碰他的後背。「巴奇？」

「蛤？」他四處張望，發現凱爾已經穿好薄外套，背上後揹包，準備出門了。可是小朋友和史蒂夫正擔憂地看著他。

「你沒事吧！」史蒂夫關心地問道。

巴奇迅速點頭，在史蒂夫的唇上匆匆一吻，領著凱爾出門。「走吧，小朋友。」

 

****

 

送了凱爾上學後，巴奇繞到住家附近的小烘焙店，買了兩個可頌才回家去。

才一進門，他便叫道：「史蒂夫？」

他沒看見對方在附近跑步，以為他已經回家了。

他接著走到自己的辦公室，把東西放在咖啡桌上。他煮了新鮮的咖啡，才又繼續著手正在翻譯的文件。

 

十分鐘後，史蒂夫回到家裡。「小巴？」

「在這裡。」

史蒂夫走進他的辦公室，大汗淋灕。巴奇坐在椅子上，從桌子後面滑出來，挑眉道：「我固然很愛你的肉體，你非得洗個澡才行。」

史蒂夫吐了吐舌頭，隨即發現桌上的食物。

巴奇站了起來。「我買了一些⋯⋯」

話語漸止。史蒂夫抓了一個可頌，兩口嗑掉。

「很文明。」巴奇對他搖搖頭。

「洗澡去。」

 

十五分鐘後，史蒂夫站在他的辦公室門口，手上拿著兩頂安全帽。

「走吧！我們出發。」史蒂夫說著，點頭示意他跟著來。

正在閱讀譯稿的巴奇抬起頭，眉頭一蹙，揪得緊緊的。

「什麼？你不用上班嗎？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，走進辦公室。「我請病假。」

巴奇感覺一陣恐懼向他突襲而來。他站了起來，快速走到史蒂夫面前，把手背放在史蒂夫的額頭上。對方只是對他輕聲笑了笑。

「你的溫度正常。」巴奇的保護模式接著啟動。他用雙手摸過史蒂夫的肩膀和手臂。「怎麼了？你哪裡受傷了？我就跟你說要穿衣服啊真是的——」

「巴奇，放心。那不過是放自己一天假的藉口。」

他挑起一根眉毛。「放假？」

「除此之外，我不會再多說了。走吧，我有安排的。」

巴奇顯然還是一副憂心忡忡的表情。史蒂夫於是吻了吻他的額頭，指著背後。「我在外頭等你。先去牽車。」

巴奇站在靜悄悄的屋子裡，心想星期一一大早，自己的男朋友到底是怎麼了。

 

****

 

「你真的請病假了？如果你不是真的生病，我不覺得你會做這種事。」巴奇說著，把門鎖上，向史蒂夫走去。對方把一頂安全帽遞給他。

史蒂夫只是洋洋得意地笑道：「我跟山姆說我有一件事非做不可。」

巴奇的心臟停了一下。

_他到底有什麼安排？_

他搖了搖頭，甩開愚蠢的想法，把安全帽戴上扣好。他接著用手臂環抱史蒂夫，擠了一擠，通知對方他已經準備好了。

史蒂夫加速馬達，兩人馳騁而去，離開寧靜的社區。

 

****

 

他們最後來到附近一個不錯的公園，各自的手上拿著一杯咖啡，邊走邊喝。不過，真正在喝咖啡的只有史蒂夫。巴奇在他身邊走著，有些侷促不安。

「巴奇。」史蒂夫輕輕笑了出來。「你看起來好緊繃。放輕鬆。過來，我們坐下。」

「對不起。」巴奇低聲說道。「我只是⋯⋯我只是很擔心你。你沒事吧！確定齁。」

史蒂夫趁機吻他，巴奇卻無暇回應。他握著巴奇的手，兩個人走到一張長凳前。

他們坐了下來，史蒂夫從巴奇手裡拿過咖啡杯。

「還沒認識你之前，我常來這裡。那時候我剛搬來華盛頓。只要有心事，那時候很多，我就會來這裡。想個清楚，理出頭緒。」

「你現在有心事嗎？」巴奇擔心地問道。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，將巴奇的雙手握在自己的手裡，溫柔地親吻兩次，才調整位置，與他面對面。

「沒，可是你看起來像是有心事。」

巴奇顫抖地呼出一口氣。「什麼？」

短暫的數秒間，史蒂夫神情嚴肅，然後撇過頭，帶著小小的微笑。「你如果有事煩心，你會跟我說的，對不對？」

「嗯。」

「可是你沒有啊，巴奇。」

他覺得自己知道史蒂夫到底在說什麼，但內心卻有一部分不願意面對。「我不知道你在——」

「你最近有些疏離。我發現你在工作的時候會看著空氣發呆。你以為我睡著的時候⋯⋯我可以感覺到你還醒著，煩躁不安。今天早上⋯⋯你的手機不曉得是收到什麼簡訊，你看了之後就放空了。」

巴奇吞嚥了一下，移開視線，努力讓自己呼吸正常。努力不讓自己過於防備，因為史蒂夫或許說的沒錯。

他說的沒錯。

「沒什麼⋯⋯」巴奇答道，然後補充：「至少不是什麼嚴重的事。」

「那就跟我說吧！」史蒂夫強調道，向他靠得更近。「告訴我⋯⋯我很了解你，巴奇・巴恩斯。你有心事，而且從那天晚上開始就⋯⋯」

巴奇的表情變得柔和，感激地看著他。 _謝天謝地對方如此有洞察力。_ 「哪個晚上？」

「翻跟斗比賽我贏了你。那天晚上。」史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。

巴奇哼著鼻子，抽出一隻手，擦了擦自己的臉。「我記得我們是打成平手。」  
「沒⋯⋯你贏了。凱爾說的。」

巴奇倦倦地笑了笑，抓了抓後腦勺。「呃⋯⋯」

「是不是⋯⋯」剎那間，史蒂夫看來既苦惱又緊張。「是錢的問題嗎？我可以幫忙的。我存了很多——」

「不是。天啊，史蒂夫，不是這件事。」

然後捏了捏史蒂夫的手。他實在不應該讓史蒂夫擔心這麼久。而且是那件事。

「對不起，我只是想讓你知道我就在你身邊。我很願意聽你說心事。凡事有我。」

巴奇嘆了一口氣，靠坐在長凳上。他的一隻手還被史蒂夫握著，另一隻手則抓的牛仔褲，目光垂下。開誠布公或許是最理想的。他一直計劃著要和史蒂夫說的，只是沒想到會這麼快，而且是今日此時！

「蒙蒂發了訊息給我，說十一月中旬有個研討會。那是個很棒的研討會。專為自由接案的翻譯而設的。」

「那簡直⋯⋯就是為你量身打造的。」

巴奇哼了一聲。「嗯。我還曾經研究過其中一個主講人。而且蒙帝主辦單位的成員之一。」

「那問題是什麼？」

巴奇撅了撅嘴唇，看著史蒂夫。他在說這件事的時候必須看著對方的臉。「地點在倫敦。」

然後史蒂夫聳了聳肩。真真正正的聳肩。「我還是看不出來問題是什麼？」

巴奇動一動，把手抽回。「真的？你真的看不出來？」

史蒂夫又聳肩。「我只看見這是很棒的機會。」

巴奇站了起來，雙手叉臀，在史蒂夫面前跺來跺去。「研討會長達兩個星期。」

史蒂夫的肩膀垂了下來。「巴奇⋯⋯」

「我從沒離開過凱爾的身邊超過一天。而且我也不能讓他離開學校那麼久。」

「我還希望你已經明白我可以照顧他的。」史蒂夫說道，表情看來有些失望。

巴奇頓了一下，轉身面對他。「不是那樣的，史蒂夫。天啊，我明白，我知道。」

「他還有小娜和克林特和妮可⋯⋯他有家人在身邊。」

巴奇戳了戳自己的胸口，強調道：「是我啊，史蒂夫。沒有給他晚安吻我會睡不著。如果沒有送他去上學或接他下課，我不會有個愉快的早晨。不做這些事情我該怎麼辦？」

發現終於能夠把話說開，他嘆了好長的一口氣。兩個慢跑者從他們身邊經過，瞄了他們一眼。巴奇只是撇過頭，看見史蒂夫面帶同情看著他。

「小巴⋯⋯」

巴奇把手擱在臀部，等著。

史蒂夫向他伸手。「過來。」

巴奇一動也不動，只是閉上雙眼。他感覺一陣頭痛即將開始。

然而，他感覺到史蒂夫的手臂環抱著他，既溫暖又安全。好安全。他把頭埋在那裡，緊抓不放。

史蒂夫的手輕撫他的後背，兩個人就那樣站在步道中間。

「你先前怎麼都不說呢？」

「我打算說的，我發誓⋯⋯我只是⋯⋯」巴奇一時語塞，不知該怎麼說。對此他有些不滿。他是個譯者啊⋯⋯文字是他的武器。

他脫離史蒂夫的懷抱，手臂仍圈著對方的背，穩穩抓著。「我以為我只要一直拖延不說，我就不用去想這件事，最後就會沒事了。」

史蒂夫用手指撥開他前額的髮絲。「我從你的表情看得出來你很想去。」

巴奇一語不發，卻感覺到淚水盈眶。「我⋯⋯」

他真的很想去。但他沒法讓自己如此自私。

史蒂夫溫柔地看著他，搖搖頭。像是警告巴奇不用為這件事哭泣。「你是我見過最無私的人了，巴奇・巴恩斯。」

想到小娜也曾經那樣訓過他，巴奇哼了一聲。

史蒂夫將巴奇的臉捧在手上，用手指撫平他眉間的小山丘。「你知道我會一直陪著你⋯⋯直到最後。」

巴奇抬眼與他對視。史蒂夫還記得這句話，讓他的心狂跳不已。

史蒂夫朝他眨眨眼，說道：「也就是說你有心煩的事一定要告訴我。向我發洩。有話直說。」

他點點頭，史蒂夫又搖搖頭。「隨時隨地，巴奇。任何事都可以。」

「好。我知道了。好。」

「而且兩個星期根本不是問題！」

巴奇翻了個白眼，又吸了吸鼻子。他不會哭的，該死！

「你別忘了，還有個叫Skype的東西啊。」

巴奇又翻了個白眼。

史蒂夫把手從巴奇的臉移開，用手大動作比畫：「那玩意兒很棒。你可以自己試試看——」

「好啦，我知道了。大天才。」

「喔，還有手機，小巴。它們——噢！痛耶！」

原來巴奇踩住了他的腳。雖然力道不大，卻不妨礙史蒂夫戲劇化地胡擺亂動，痛苦哀叫。他接著跳啊跳，才又癱倒在長凳上，一臉愁苦，用難過的小狗表情看著巴奇。巴奇就站在那裡，對他搖頭。

「你這個渾球。」

史蒂夫指著自己的腳。「我受傷了。」

然後拍拍身旁的位子。巴奇拖著腳步走過去。史蒂夫指了指巴奇的口袋。「今晚就傳簡訊給蒙帝。請他直接替你報名。」

巴奇深深一個呼吸。「好。讓我先跟凱爾說一下。」

「之後再跟他說。最好是明天。不然你會開始猶豫⋯⋯我了解你，巴奇。你會過度思考整件事。」

「你真的這樣想？」

「我知道事實如此。你的小孩是我見過最聰明的孩子。而且他也長大了，會了解這個研討會⋯⋯這次行程對你非常重要。還有你的事業。相信我，他會支持你的。」

巴奇咬了咬唇，點點頭。

史蒂夫將手臂放在長凳的椅背上，一直往前傾，直到他的臉靠得巴奇很近，近得對方都鬥雞眼，忍不住哈哈大笑。「什麼鬼？你在幹嘛？」

史蒂夫吻了吻他眼睛中間的區域，才往後靠。他拿起早被遺忘的兩個杯子，站起來道：「好了，走吧！我肚子餓了。我們到咖啡館對面的那家小餐館去。」

巴奇不發一語，只是用一隻手臂環住史蒂夫的腰，微笑著走在他身邊。自收到那封電郵以來，他第一次感到內心平靜。

他偷瞄了史蒂夫一眼，慶幸有他這麼一個伴侶。一個像史蒂夫這麼棒，這麼體貼善解的伴侶。

「是說，」史蒂夫說道。「總有一天，你得看著他離開家裡去上大學的。」

「給我閉嘴，史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

 

****

 

「齁，我好飽喔！」站在巴奇身後的史蒂夫抱怨道。前者正在開門。

巴奇搖搖頭，走進屋裡，將鑰匙放在旁邊的小桌上。史蒂夫把門關上。

巴奇轉身的時候，看見史蒂夫背部倚靠門板，表情疲倦。

他一邊向對方搖搖頭，一邊朝他走去。他一定得現在說。

巴奇用手臂繞住史蒂夫，親了親他的鼻子。「謝謝你。」

史蒂夫蹙眉。「謝謝我吃得很撐嗎？」

巴奇開懷大笑，解釋道：「謝謝你激勵我做對的事。為自己著想的事。」

史蒂夫咧著嘴，笑容燦爛，坦承道：「我支持巴奇隊啊。永遠都是。」

巴奇竊笑，先是親吻史蒂夫的左邊臉頰，接著是右邊臉頰，最後才落在他的唇上。史蒂夫迎了上去，巴奇挑了挑眉。

「你沒要回去上班吧！」

「沒。那會很奇怪，而且我得面對山姆，他會拷問我——」

巴奇用一個深吻閉上他的嘴巴。當他拉開距離的時候，史蒂夫得把持住自己。

「所以你還在休假囉？」巴奇得意地說道。

「呃，是吧。我想。」

他讓話語的意思沈澱，直到史蒂夫撐大眼睛。「放肆性愛日？」

「放肆性愛日。」


	6. 十月中旬（第二部）

巴奇等著凱爾，直到他上了車。

他對侄子微笑道：「嘿，小朋友。」

「嘿。」凱爾也對他微笑，接著繫上安全帶，把背包放在兩腳之間。

「今天在學校裡好嗎？」巴奇一邊問一邊將車子駛出學校的車道。

「史考特老師今天沒來，所有我們有一個代課老師。她好好喔，巴奇叔叔。」

「那很棒啊。」然後吞嚥了一下。「呃，那個，我待會兒有件事要跟你說。」

「巴奇叔叔，我發誓我以後會先把作業寫完。」

「什麼？」他皺著眉頭打了左轉燈，先查看左右兩側才轉彎。

「我知道你不喜歡我沒寫作業就畫畫。」

巴奇笑了出來，揉了揉他的頭髮。

「巴奇叔叔。」凱爾哀叫了一聲。「我的頭髮。」

「等你的頭髮和我的一樣好看，我就不會這麼做啦。」

凱爾朝他吐了吐舌頭。

巴奇也依樣畫葫蘆。

待他們來到住家車道的時候，巴奇關掉引擎，看著侄子。「和那沒關係。我臨時有件事，所以想跟你說一下。」

凱爾聞言蹙眉，解開安全帶的時候停了一停。「好啊。」

巴奇不想讓他擔心，於是哈哈大笑，開門下車。「來吧！我提前幫你做了晚餐。是白醬雞肉義大利麵喔。」

「好耶！」

巴奇搖了搖手裡的鑰匙，走向大門，然後轉過身說道：「還有薯條——啊！」

凱爾故意從後面抱住他，手臂用力地繞著他的腰。「最最棒的叔叔了！」  
巴奇笑了出來，一路踉蹌進門，雙手沒離開那雙小手臂。想著即將發生的事，他的心不由得抽痛了一下。

_上帝保佑我。_

 

****

 

凱爾吃過提前的晚餐後，巴奇建議他們到附近的公園去。他們並排走在一起，凱爾瞇眼看著對漸落的太陽。

「ˇ我想把那個畫下來。」

巴奇看著他。「是喔？」

凱爾觀察天空。「嗯，可是我要請史蒂威幫忙。等等，史蒂威呢？」

「他還在工作。他今天會比較晚。他們那裡有事情要忙。」

巴奇找到一個好位置，朝那兒走過去。他們差不多在公園的中央，除了正在跑步的鄰居，周圍沒什麼人。

「過來，和我一起坐。」

「我以為我們要玩飛盤。」凱爾說著，在巴奇的面前坐了下來，把飛盤放在腿上。

他們面對面盤腿而坐，彷彿即將在這個安靜祥和的地方分享一個秘密。

巴奇深深一個呼吸，想起史蒂夫昨晚和他說過的話。凱爾會明白的。他是個聰明的孩子。再說，巴奇也無法改變昨晚的事。史蒂夫站在他的身後，看著他登入、註冊參加研討會、訂了機票，並發電郵給蒙蒂確認所有事項。他的朋友，那個好人，堅持要他住在他家。

「那個，有個研討會——」

「那是什麼？」凱爾問道，小臉蛋滿是困惑。巴奇微笑。

「那是⋯⋯類似一個大型會議，有時候會進行好幾天。研究同樣的東西，或在做同樣的工作的人會聚在一起討論⋯⋯他們的知識和研究還有分享東西。」

「好無聊。」凱爾取笑道。

巴奇翻了個白眼。「是。很無聊。」

「所以呢？」

「所以，呃⋯⋯我要去參加一個研討會。」巴奇兩手擰成一團，目光無法從那張小臉蛋移開。

他還是一臉困惑。「喔。你不用跟我說的，巴奇叔叔。」

「不是，並不是⋯⋯」巴奇深深吸進一口氣。「我之所以跟你說是因為那個研討會有兩個星期長，而且地點在倫敦。」

困惑的表情轉換成驚奇和興奮。「倫敦！蒙蒂在那裡，對不對？」

巴奇點點頭。

「哇！我們什麼時候出發？」他開心地問。

_雪特。_

巴奇紅著臉，把散落的頭髮塞到耳後，接著拍拍凱爾的膝蓋。「我沒辦法讓你離開學校太久。我不想你缺課。」

小朋友臉上的表情顯示他正在消化這個訊息。巴奇看到他了解的那一瞬間。

那張小臉垮了下來。「喔。所以⋯⋯我沒有要去。」

巴奇吞嚥了一下，盡量讓自己看來鎮定又堅決。「嗯。你不能一起去。」

凱爾咬著下唇，目光帶著些許害怕。巴奇往他身邊靠近。「我跟你說，這個研討會很⋯⋯很重要。它對我的事業，對我們，會很有幫助。我可以有更好的工作表現，當一個更好的翻譯，更好的研究員。你也希望這樣，對不對？」

凱爾點點頭。「當然了，巴奇叔叔。」

「而且兩個星期沒什麼，很快就會過去的。」

「好像是吧。」凱爾的雙手正在刮飛盤上面的貼紙。「嗯，那我要去跟誰住嗎？」

巴奇揪著眉頭。「你沒要去哪裡。史蒂夫會陪著你。」

這個答案像是卸下了他肩上的重擔。「喔，謝謝你。」他立在膝蓋上，將自己投向巴奇。「你為什麼不早說？」

「你以為我會扔下你一個人？」巴奇努力不讓自己為了姪子的推想。

「我以為我要搬走還是什麼。」隨即抬頭直視巴奇，小鼻子幾乎要碰到他的。「而且我怎麼知道？你和史蒂威都在一起。我以為他會跟你一起去。」

巴奇看著那雙眼睛，內心滿滿都是對那孩子的愛。他用自己的鼻子碰了碰對方的鼻子。凱爾一如反常，並未像平常對巴奇這些疼膩的舉動露出鬼臉。

「我不會丟下你的。永遠都不會，懂嗎？我永遠都不會丟下你的。你會一直和我在一起。」

凱爾的手正在把玩巴奇的頭髮。

巴奇試圖讓自己堅強起來，因為他知道凱爾為什麼會有這個動作。他明白那個動作的意思。

「你要的話，我可以留下來。」巴奇輕聲說道，字字真心。「我會取消所有的事，然後——」

「不要，巴奇叔叔。」凱爾搖搖頭，表情堅決。「我要你去，我要你贏。」

「贏什麼？那是個研討會，不是比賽，小朋友。」

凱爾聳聳肩。「反正都是字嘛！才不管。」

巴奇親了親他的額頭，隨即被凱爾推開。他沒事了，巴奇微笑想著。

「哎額，巴奇叔叔。不要這樣啦！」

但巴奇握住他的肩膀，讓他站穩。「我會每天打電話給你的——」

「Skype？」

「Skype，打電話，傳簡訊，全都有。你會覺得我很煩。」

凱爾看似要跑開，接著卻在巴奇的臉頰上用力留下很響的一個吻。「我愛你，巴奇叔叔。」

「我更愛你，小朋友。」

「我們現在可以玩了嗎？」

「可以。你準備輸給我吧！」

他們兩人準備站起來的時候，凱爾反駁道：「你才會輸，因為你⋯⋯老了。」

「你完了。」

巴奇開始追著他跑，最後像一袋馬鈴薯似的，一舉將他抱起。「誰才老啊現在？」

凱爾就這一路咯咯咯，笑著回家。

 

****

 

大門打開的時候，巴奇和凱爾正在看電視。

「嘿，我回來了。」史蒂夫的聲音傳了過來。

「嘿，史蒂威。」

巴奇只是微笑著望向大門，感覺自己心臟一如往常，只要見到這個男人總有一股悸動。

史蒂夫提著一個褐色紙袋朝他們走去。「猜我買了什麼？」

「喔喔，是吃的嗎？」凱爾站了起來，走向史蒂夫，眼睛盯著紙袋。

巴奇和史蒂夫對凱爾哈哈大笑。

「我跟你剛剛才吃了水果。」巴奇說。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，示意凱爾看一眼。對方驚訝地倒抽一口氣，抬起頭。「給我們的？」

「給我們的。」

「謝謝謝謝謝謝。」凱爾用力抱住史蒂夫才拿過紙袋。「我們可以現在就用嗎？」

「當然。」

兩個大人看著小朋友離開，巴奇關掉電視。「你買了什麼給他？」

「新的水彩，還有新的刷具。」

他坐了下來，給巴奇一個溫柔綿長的吻。巴奇嗯了一聲，將手臂纏繞史蒂夫的脖子，把他拉得更近。他們吻了又吻，直到史蒂夫拉開距離，略略喘著氣。

「你跟他說了嗎？」

巴奇點點頭，兩頰暈紅，向他敘述事情的經過。

「喔，太好了。我很高興。」史蒂夫鬆了一口氣。

巴奇瞇著眼睛看著他。「等等，你是因為這件事所以買了新水彩和刷具嗎？」

史蒂夫的臉上出現三條線。

巴奇笑了出來，搖著頭把手臂圈住史蒂夫，拉向自己。「好像是你一直叫我不要擔心的。」

史蒂夫唉了一聲，把頭垂在巴奇的肩膀上。「總有人要擔心的。別忘了，我很愛那個孩子。我不想他難過。永遠都不。」

巴奇抬起他的下巴，吻了吻史蒂夫額頭上的皺褶，直到全都消失為止。「你真該看看他一聽見你會留下來陪他的時候，鬆了一口氣的表情。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，巴奇湊過去吻住那個笑聲。

 

****

 

三十分鐘後，巴奇坐在廚房的前，握著手機，正在閱讀研討會的細節。發現史蒂夫停下繪畫課，他放下手邊的事。原來史蒂夫正在幫凱爾清除臉上的水彩印子。

「這可以晚點弄，史蒂威。」

「其實，不可以。水彩乾掉很難清除的。而且你明天要上學。」

巴奇看著他們，臉上掛著大大的微笑。

凱爾會好好的。史蒂夫也會好好的。他自己也會好好的。


	7. 十月下旬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：不好意思久等了。截至目前為止，伊莎貝拉那邊已經更新到第九章，接下來會一週一更。謝謝不離不棄。

_ 十月下旬 _

 

他們在書店裡。

巴奇想買幾本參考書為研討會做準備。克林特和孩子們在兒童讀物區，史蒂夫在文具區，巴奇則在學術書籍區。

他伸手拿了一本關於語言學的書。雖然沒興趣，但他仍須對相關領域有所認識。

「嘿，有找到你想要的嗎？」史蒂夫問。

他輕輕地把手放在巴奇的背上，吻了一下他的太陽穴。

巴奇仍看著手上的書，研究書背。「差不多。我也不知道。我就找對我的研究有所幫助的書吧。」

「你打算寫輪文嗎？」史蒂夫背靠著書架，等待著。

巴奇聳聳肩。「不曉得。研討會結束後可能會吧。可以聽那些主講人⋯⋯我希望這樣可以激勵自己寫作。」

「 _你_ 很啟發靈感。」史蒂夫低語。

巴奇搖頭笑了笑，又抬頭看他。史蒂夫倚著書架，肌肉幾乎要突破他身上那件緊得誇張的汗衫。

他看起來多麽讓人目眩神迷。

一個陳年幻想浮現他的腦海。他一直很想靠著書架親熱，在書店裡，被書籍圍繞。

巴奇想讓幻想成真。

「我知道你想買的一定你預計的還要多，所以幫你拿了一個籃子。」史蒂夫說著，拎起一個綠色的塑膠籃子。他看著巴奇，頓了一頓。「怎麼了？」

巴奇感覺自己的心臟狂跳不已。他把手上的書放進籃子裡，抓了史蒂夫的手，準備把他拉到一處無人角落。他知道那個角落在哪裡。如果沒記錯，那裡總是空無一人。

「走吧！」他說。

「走去哪？」史蒂夫匆忙問道。

巴奇在走道之間奔跑，來到電扶梯，迫不急待地跳了上去，兩步當一步

「巴奇，你在搞什麼鬼？」

抵達二樓的時候，巴奇回頭看他，臉上笑意盈盈。「我想給你看個東西。」

史蒂夫想要放慢腳步，卻被巴奇拉著往前走得更快。

「那本書是有多好看？」史蒂夫聽起來很狐疑。

巴奇笑著搖搖頭。他的腎上線素升高，全身上下興奮不已。他穿越走道，直到看見那個角落。他把腳步放緩，四出張望，呼吸急促。

他沒猜錯。這一區根本沒人。

他轉過身，用手向史蒂夫示意，展示這一處。

他的男友不解蹙眉。「經濟學？」

巴奇開懷大笑。「不是啦，傻瓜。」

他轉過身，倒著往後走，兩手仍牽著史蒂夫，將他拉向自己。

巴奇不言一語，直到後背碰到書架。看著史蒂夫一臉困惑的表情，他實在很想笑出來。

他或許應該跟對方說明清楚。

「吻我。」他雙眼迷濛低語道，兩隻手順著史蒂夫的手臂搓揉，才停留在他寬厚的肩膀。

史蒂夫這才恍然大悟，臉上的表情瞬變，理解和興奮取代了原本的困惑。「喔。」

巴奇挑了挑眉，等待著。

史蒂夫放下籃子，眼睛一直看著巴奇的雙眼。緩緩地，他開始將巴奇包圍，對方的呼吸開始變得沈重。史蒂夫動作太慢了，巴奇於是一把抓了他的後脖子，將兩個人的唇貼在一起。

他張開嘴巴，舌尖撩撥史蒂夫，引來對方的輕輕呻吟。他把史蒂夫的身體拉向自己，兩人從頭到腳緊緊貼著。他的雙手往下游走，抓住史蒂夫的細腰，接著移動自己的髖骨，與史蒂夫摩擦，感覺對方的勃起。

史蒂夫於是終止接吻，兩人之間距離數寸。

「天啊，巴奇⋯⋯」

巴奇試著緩和自己的呼吸。「我一直幻想這麼做。想在圖書館或書店裡，靠著書本親熱。」

史蒂夫不發一語，只是看著他。數秒後，史蒂夫抬起巴奇的下巴，親吻他的脖子。他的吻從最初的溫柔轉為強烈，並開始吮吸巴奇耳下一處。

「啊，幹。」巴奇低聲地說，把頭側向一邊，給史蒂夫足夠的空間烙下印記。

史蒂夫有點用力地向他蹭了蹭，導致他的背部碰上木製書架，架上的書搖晃了一下。

巴奇忍不住往史蒂夫身上蹭，對方毫不猶豫地將手臂繞過他的大腿，把他抬了起來，雙腿環著自己的腰。

「天啊。」巴奇呻吟了一聲，嘴巴貼著史蒂夫的耳朵，低喘道：「先說一聲，我不想射在褲子裡。」

他感覺到史蒂夫笑聲散落在他的頸間。「先說一聲，是你先起的頭。」

「我只是想親熱而已。」

史蒂夫抬起頭看著他，雙唇紅潤。「你還掛在我身上。你要的話，我可以往後退的。」

巴奇用自己的腿把史蒂夫拉得更近，雙腳抵住他的下背。

他低喃：「想都別想。」然後抓住史蒂夫的頭髮，將他的臉貼近自己，開始親吻他，既貪婪又充滿佔有慾。史蒂夫這次發出大聲的呻吟，但巴奇覺得好像還有其它聲音。

有人在叫他。

史蒂夫停了下來，喘道：「你有聽見嗎？」

「才不管。」巴奇吻了吻他的唇角，又舔了舔了漲紅的唇。

史蒂夫含著巴奇的下嘴唇咬了下去，巴奇發出愉悅的呻吟。

「哇靠，這是你們讓我跟的原因？我顧小孩，你們偷偷摸摸？」

他們兩人突然僵住，同時轉向左邊。

克林特就站在那裡，兩手抓著小朋友，防止他們轉向巴奇和史蒂夫。

「我們為什麼要對著牆壁，把拔？」妮可問道，雙手掙扎著想要抓住什麽書。

「對啊，克林特叔叔。我們去找他們嘛。」

「喔，我的天。」巴奇小聲地說。他將史蒂夫推開，背對著他們調整褲子。他的心跳急速又不規則，而且他很確定自己的臉紅得發燙。甚至起火了。

轉回身的時候，史蒂夫正在擦嘴巴，接著撿起籃子。巴奇伸出手替他把頭髮整理好。

「好啦，小朋友，我找到他們了。」克林特說道，兩隻手臂交叉胸前。

他雖然看來很不爽，臉上卻是得意的笑容。

凱爾和妮可轉了過來，巴奇祈禱他們什麼都沒看見。沒錯，他和史蒂夫也在小朋友面前接吻過，但是他們剛剛做的事情完全是另一回事。

是妮可先開口的。「史蒂威，你是不是有擦口紅？」

「呃，沒有。」史蒂夫吞吞吐吐。「沒有，我剛剛只是在咬嘴唇而已。」

「你不應該咬嘴唇。」她說著，把書本抱在胸前。「媽咪說這樣會流血，你才不要喝自己的血。你不是吸血鬼。」

凱爾指著巴奇。「你的脖子上是什麼？」

巴奇當場希望腳下的地板打開，把自己吞下去。他看著克林特，向他求救，但那個王八蛋顯然樂在其中，只是朝他點點頭，彷彿在說「來啊，我看你怎麼解釋。」

「呃。」巴奇摸了摸剛剛種下草莓的地方。「我被蚊子叮了。」

理由實在可悲，但用在凱爾身上卻很有效。

「好大一隻蚊子。我看見了，所以就打死牠。」史蒂夫急忙解釋。

凱爾轉向妮可。「蚊子最喜歡巴奇叔叔了。牠們很喜歡咬他。可是他人太好了，不會打死牠們。」

「哇。」這個訊息讓妮可一臉驚嘆。然後厭惡地說：「我討厭牠們。」

凱爾接著轉向他的叔叔。「這樣不行，巴奇叔叔。你下次要圍圍巾。」

克林特看來很努力不讓自己大聲笑出來。

巴奇遮住自己的臉，感覺溫度升高。站在旁邊的史蒂夫咯咯笑，一隻手擱在巴奇的背上。

「你竟然覺得很好笑？」他不滿地對史蒂夫小聲說道。

「你不得不承認，這真的蠻好笑的。」

「好啦，小朋友。」克林特雙掌互擊，領著小朋友走在他們前面。「走吧！小娜阿姨準備了大披薩等我們回家。」

巴奇和史蒂夫尾隨在後。

「我發誓，你真是個討厭鬼。」巴奇對史蒂夫說。

「我？完全是你的主意耶。」史蒂夫還是哈哈大笑。

走在前面的小朋友聽見他們的對話。

「下次讓我看見那些蚊子，我就打死牠們。我不會讓牠們靠近你的，巴奇叔叔。」凱爾說道，語氣堅定又有些生氣。

「我怕蚊子。我會盡量幫忙。我也可以請媽咪幫忙。」妮附和道。

巴奇臉上出現三條線，一旁的史蒂夫和克林特笑得樂不可支。

他可以想像待會兒回到家之後小娜會是什麼表情。

實現幻想換來接下來即將發生的事，太不值得了。


	8. 十一月（第一部）

_ 十一月（第一部） _

巴奇扶着小娜在候診區的灰色椅子上坐了下來。克林特今天在兒童醫院值班一整天，她於是請他陪她過來。

「謝謝你，詹姆斯。」坐下之後，小娜喘吁吁地說。

巴奇不斷搓揉她的後背，她也倚靠在他身上。「你可以幫我拿那本雜誌嗎？」

「沒問題。」

她隨手翻閱雜誌，巴奇則檢查電子信箱。

「我生的時候，你最好在。」她隔着雜誌說。

他停下動作，轉頭看她。「當然。妳知道我一定會在的。妳下個月就要生了，我在十一月結束前就回來，妳知道的。」

他的綠色眸子從雜誌皺褶不堪的上方探出來看他。「最好是，否則我會派我的小嘍囉去找你，把你拖回來。」

他笑了笑，從她手中拿過雜誌，卻又被她拉了回去。

「扯你的頭髮，把你拖回來！」

巴奇放手投降，她贏了這場雜誌拔河，卻把雜誌放在腿上。

他向她伸出自己的手，她緊緊握着，手指像是絕望似的，抓着不放。於是，他又伸出另一隻手，將她的手裹在自己的手裡。「我會在的。我發誓。」

她點點頭，淚水盈眶。

「嘿⋯⋯」巴奇小聲說道。

她把他的兩手拍掉。「我只是賀爾蒙作祟。」

他雙眉一挑，耐心地等她承認。她牽起一邊嘴角，給了他一個微笑。

「跟我說說妳那些小嘍囉。」他反而說道，然後往椅背靠，看着她。

她呼了一口氣，拿起《時代》雜誌。「我才不告訴你。他們是小嘍囉，你根本不應該見到他們或跟他們互動。」

巴奇忍不住笑了出來，兩人一起哈哈大笑。

五分鐘的寧靜沈默過後，他清了清了喉嚨，開口說話的時候卻沒看她。「妳會照顧他們的，對吧！」

「還用說！」她說着，用拳頭推了推他的肩膀。「不然到時誰來幫我做腳底和肩膀按摩。」

他搖搖頭，朝她的方向看去。她回以一個微笑，溫柔低語：「他們會沒事的。而且，會，我當然會照顧他們。我是這裡的主要看護人啊。」

巴奇輕輕笑了笑。過沒多久，輪到他們進診間看醫生。

 

****

 

從學校接了凱爾之後，巴奇告訴他他們會繞到史蒂夫上班的地方去。

「好耶！」凱爾一手握拳，開心高舉。「我終於可以去參觀了。」他接着張開手臂。「今天是最最棒的一天了！」

巴奇搖搖頭，微笑看着他。

出發的日子越來越近，讓他有些黏人。他不想讓他們離開他的視線，盡量每分每秒和他們在一起。並不是說這樣有別與平常但⋯⋯不知怎的，他害怕錯過這些片段的任何一刻。

他把車子停在退伍軍人中心的停車場，凱爾堅持要把背包帶在身上。

「你高興就好，小朋友。」巴奇說着，摸了摸凱爾的頭髮。

「嘿！巴奇叔叔，你弄亂我的頭髮了啦！我要整整齊齊才行。」

「你一向都是整整齊齊的。」巴奇蹙眉反駁。

凱爾不答話，只是對着玻璃門的倒影把頭髮梳理好才進去。

巴奇牽着凱爾的手，一起往服務台走去。工作人員為他們指引史蒂夫辦公室的方向，裡頭卻未見人影。巴奇想打電話給史蒂夫卻被凱爾阻止。

「不要，巴奇叔叔。我想給他一個驚喜。」他懇求道。

巴奇順從其意，反而傳了簡訊給山姆。過了幾分鐘，就看見他從走廊的另一頭向他們走來。

「嘿，巴恩斯。」看見凱爾的時候，他拍了拍手。「老大來了。這裡今天比平常還要明亮，我就知道一定有原因。」

凱爾笑了出來，靠向巴奇，小手還被握着。巴奇和山姆握了握手，後者蹲下來和凱爾說話。「你好，老大。」

「你好。」凱爾說完也和山姆握手。

「是說我們想給史蒂夫一個驚喜，可是他不在裡面。」巴奇指向空無一人的辦公室。

山姆站了起來，雙手叉腰。「是啊，他在工作室裡。快結束了。」

「我們可以去看嗎？」凱爾抬頭看着巴奇問道。

「我不曉得耶，小朋友。可以嗎，山姆？」

「當然可以。」他把手伸向凱爾。「來吧，我帶你過去。」

凱爾抬頭看看巴奇又看回山姆。 巴奇輕輕推了推他。「去吧。你來帶路，凱爾。」

他的小孩終於接受山姆的手。三人一起前往畫室。

 

****

 

看見史蒂夫從事任何與美術相關的事情是一大樂事。他從一張圓桌走到另一張圓桌，指導一些退伍軍人如何完成當日作業。

他們在一旁等着，直到山姆終於在已經開啟的門上敲了幾下。史蒂夫抬頭的時候，原本燦爛的表情又更加耀眼，讓巴奇對他的愛又更多一些。如果還有可能更多的話。

史蒂夫向他們眨眼，和一個正在把畫筆蘸在水彩裡的老人交代一下，才向他們走去。

「嘿，你們怎麼來了？」一來到他們的身邊，史蒂夫便說道。他抱了抱凱爾，又抱了抱巴奇。「好棒的驚喜啊。」

「想說過來看一下。」巴奇說。

「而且我們要看所有的圖畫！」凱爾興奮地說，差點就要跳上跳下。

史蒂夫低頭看他，笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。「讓山姆帶你去另一間畫室參觀，我和你叔叔說一下話。」

凱爾睜大眼睛，一副不可思議的表情。「有兩間畫室？」

史蒂夫只是笑了笑，親了一下他的頭頂。山姆合掌一拍。「好咧，老大。我們來去偷一點東西吧。」

這倒把凱爾逗笑了。他牽起山姆的手，兩人一起往另一間畫室走去。史蒂夫這時轉頭看向巴奇。「發生什麼事了？」

巴奇搖搖頭。「沒事。」

史蒂夫挑起一道眉毛，巴奇抓抓了太陽穴，躲避他的目光。

「巴奇？」

「我就不能過來看看我的男朋友嗎？」巴奇垂下眼簾，喃喃低語。

「當然可以，巴奇。」史蒂夫跨前一步，上下搓揉他的手臂。「可是你很少改變凱爾的日常行程，而且我可以從你的表情看得一清二楚。」

巴奇輕笑。「是喔！我現在是什麼表情？」

史蒂夫想要克制笑意卻失敗了。「是緊張不安的表情。」

「我才沒有。」

史蒂夫溫柔地抓了他的手肘，走出畫室。「好，那告訴我是怎麼回事。」

巴奇咬了咬下唇，才大聲嘆了一口氣。「我只是想見見你。想和你相處一下。」

他看着史蒂夫，迎來對方溫暖的目光。巴奇把頭往前一傾，將額頭靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。「我知道自己這樣很肉麻——」

「等我一下。」史蒂夫輕聲地說，親一下巴奇的頭。

巴奇在走廊上等着，看着史蒂夫交代助理接手暫代這堂課，然後跑過來牽起他的手，帶他一起回辦公室。「走吧。」

 

****

 

史蒂夫把他帶進自己的辦公室，才把門關上，巴奇立刻將他推在門上用力親吻他。

史蒂夫一邊呻吟一邊回應他的吻，雙手環抱住他。巴奇沈醉其中，彷彿這是他們的初吻。

巴奇咬了咬他的下唇才中斷這個熱吻，稍作喘息。史蒂夫握住他的肩膀，輕輕把他推開。「我們再這樣吻下去，我會停不下來，然後就會⋯⋯」

巴奇撇嘴一笑，往前跨了一步，咬了一下史蒂夫的下巴才把嘴唇貼上去親吻。「我沒意見。辦公桌？」

「天啊，巴奇。」史蒂夫小聲說道才哈哈大笑。他在對方的唇上親了一下，拉起他的手，走向辦公桌旁邊的小沙發。「過來，我們坐一下。」

嘆着氣，巴奇順從跟隨，挨坐在他身邊，把頭擱在史蒂夫的肩上。

「嘿。」史蒂夫悄聲說道，嘴唇輕觸巴奇的額頭。「告訴我發生什麼事了。」

「只是想和你在一起。」巴奇小聲地說，才轉過頭把自己的臉埋在史蒂夫的頸間。「我無時無刻都在想你。到時⋯⋯」

史蒂夫一隻手握着巴奇的手，另一隻手則將他緊緊擁在身畔。「時間咻下就過去了。」

巴奇竊笑。「你現在是這麼說，可是⋯⋯」

「你可以想想這趟行程將帶來更多美好的事。嗯？」

巴奇微微搖頭才抬頭看史蒂夫。他的眼睛對方完美的五官，再將自己的額頭靠在史蒂夫的下巴上。「你是我遇到最美好的事了。」

他知道自己這樣既肉麻又黏人，但他實在忍不住。眼看下週即將啟程，他今天特別覺得憂心。他需要一而再，再而三的安撫，而且他顯然並不恥於要求。

史蒂夫蹭了蹭他的臉，然後用雙手捧着，偏過一邊親吻他。濃烈又熱情。巴奇用手臂環住他的脖子，將他拉得更近。兩人緊緊抱着彼此，深怕溺斃卻又被對方淹沒。他們呻吟了一聲，把持住自己。史蒂夫緩緩拉開距離，微笑着用手指勾勒巴奇的顴骨。

他懷着崇拜悄聲說：「你應該當詩人的。」

巴奇微笑輕聲回應：「那根本沒什麼詩意可言。我得讓你多讀點詩。」

史蒂夫撇嘴輕笑，手機卻在這時響起。他一邊小聲詛咒一邊放開巴奇，把手機從後口袋掏出來。「嘿，山姆。嗯。好。我們過去找你。」

巴奇從史蒂夫身邊移開，側身而坐。史蒂夫拍了拍他的膝蓋。「山姆和凱爾在餐廳。要過去嗎？」

「嗯。」巴奇站了起來，突然想起什麼，又回過身。「喔，對了，我媽會過來。她會在家裡住三天。」

「喔，為什麼？她沒事吧！」史蒂夫把手機放回口袋裡，握住巴奇的手問道。

「她沒事。她只是想在我離開前多花點時間在一起。」

「那挺好的。」

史蒂夫把辦公室的門關上，兩人一起走在空蕩蕩的走廊上。巴奇輕輕笑了出來。「是挺好的。我也很久沒見到她了。」

史蒂夫朝他笑了笑，但巴奇靠了過去，在他的耳畔堅定說道：「可是，那表示我們得特別安靜。」

對着他的是一個眉頭糾結的表情。「為什麼？」

巴奇翻了個白眼，連續兩次捏了史蒂夫的手。「因為我們在炒飯啊。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫刷地紅了臉，顏色幾乎像顆蕃茄，巴奇忍不住咯咯笑。

「巴奇。」史蒂夫悄聲激動地說，還東張西望彷彿有人聽見他在說話。「我們和你媽在一個屋簷下，怎麼可以炒飯？」

巴奇蹙眉。「我們一直都這樣做啊。」

「什麼？」

「凱爾也在一個屋簷下。」

史蒂夫用顫抖的雙手遮住自己的臉，巴奇很努力不要笑出來。「那不一樣。你媽——我的天，我實在不相信我會這麼說——她是成年人。她會知道，可能會聽見，然後馬上⋯⋯啊，我沒辦法。」

巴奇低聲輕笑，將史蒂夫的手從紅得不行的臉上移開，挑眉說道：「你別忘了，我還有一個星期就要出發了⋯⋯所以我會盡量和你炒飯。必要的話，一天兩次。天塌下來都阻止不了。」

史蒂夫驚訝得嘴巴張得大大的，巴奇於是啟開雙唇吻他，往後退之前還舔了一下對方的口腔。他對自己的行為非常訝異。他紅了臉，但還是拍了拍史蒂夫的胸口兩次。「走吧。山姆會開始起疑的。」

「齁，你竟然還擔心山姆！」

巴奇哈哈大笑，拖着精神受創的史蒂夫一起走。


	9. 十一月（第二部）

_ 十一月（第二部） _

 

巴恩斯馬麻堅持自己開車進市區，巴奇於是利用上午的時間整理一些書籍。

兩手叉腰，他看着疊了滿滿都是書的書架嘆息。他先從新買的書下手，先拿了兩本，接着又抓了一些關於翻譯理論的書放在辦公桌上。他挑了一本之前在倫敦唸書時用過的書。打開書頁，看着自己畫重點的底線和在頁邊空白處做的筆記，他的笑容充滿記憶的溫暖。

「沙拉準備好了，我剛把義大利麵放進水裡煮。」

巴奇轉過身，看見史蒂夫正一邊用牛仔褲擦手，一邊走到沙發上坐下來。「你在幹嘛？」

巴奇微笑拿起那些書本，在空中揮了揮。「我覺得自己已經好久沒看這些書了。」

「是喔？」

巴奇在他身邊坐了下來，兩腿擱在茶几上。「來，你看這本。」

史蒂夫靠了過去，巴奇把書打開，讓他看過去所做的筆記。他忍不住想取笑自己。「實在是。」

「我的天，你以前是個書獃子齁？」史蒂夫當着他的面說。

巴奇輕輕用手肘撞了他一下，史蒂夫先是咯咯笑才在他的太陽穴留下一個大聲的吻。

「往日時光啊。」巴奇坦言，臉上的笑容依舊。

史蒂夫把下巴靠在巴奇的肩膀上，看着一頁一頁翻過的片段。

「真希望那個時候就認識你。」史蒂夫輕柔地低喃。

巴奇停了下來，轉身看着史蒂夫，嘴唇貼着他的太陽穴。「真的？」

史蒂夫沈默不語，只是稍微移了一下好讓自己的唇與巴奇的唇相貼。他吻了巴奇兩次才用鼻子在他的臉頰上蹭了蹭。

「可是⋯⋯」巴奇蹙眉。「間諜學校會讓你這麼做嗎？」

史蒂夫對他搖搖頭，然後從他身上推開。巴奇笑了笑，看見史蒂夫站了起來，走過他跟前，準備離開，他趕快抓住史蒂夫的手臂。

「別這樣。你就遷就我一次。」

史蒂夫張大眼睛。「問題是，你每次都開這個——而且坦白說——毫無創意的玩笑。」

巴奇把他往下扯了扯，史蒂夫在地板上跪了下來，剛好在他的兩腿之間。他將手臂環住史蒂夫的脖子，在他的唇上低語道：「你那時候也不會要我的。」

史蒂夫的雙手在他的腿上輕搓。「為什麼？」

「我完全是個書獃子。」

史蒂夫笑了出來，巴奇吻了吻他的嘴角。「坦白說，我不會改變我們相遇的方式。」

史蒂夫只是看着他，溫柔的目光看得巴奇羞紅了臉。他不敢相信那雙湛藍的眼睛仍讓他有這種反應。

「我也是。」史蒂夫輕聲地說。「那天替你、凱爾、克林特還有妮可開門⋯⋯」

史蒂夫語氣裡的脆弱讓巴奇屏息。

「我之前已經說過，我還會再說一次。那是我這輩子做過最棒的事。」

巴奇縮短她們之間的距離，將自己的唇貼上史蒂夫的唇，給他一個深情綿長的吻。史蒂夫低低呻吟，巴奇把他拉得更近，直到自己的背脊靠在沙發的後背。仍跪在地上的史蒂夫用手臂環住巴奇的腰，牢牢抱住。巴奇的手揪着史蒂夫的頭髮，用力吻他。

「水好像已經煮開了，史蒂威⋯⋯喔！」

兩人拉開距離但仍維持一樣的姿勢。

有些喘不過氣的巴奇輕聲笑了出來。凱爾用手遮住眼睛，繼續向他們報告義大利麵的狀況。「然後，外婆再過十分鐘就到了。她剛剛打電話來。」

巴奇太愛這個小孩了。「沒事了，小朋友。你的手可以放下了。」

史蒂夫紅了臉，巴奇捏了捏他粉紅的臉頰才站起來。史蒂夫轉身朝凱爾走去，出乎意料地把他抱起來，扛在肩膀上。

凱爾一陣尖叫，將手臂張開。「我在飛耶！」

 

****

 

「嘿，媽。」巴奇向迎面朝他撲來的母親打招呼。他的笑聲充滿喜悅，差點把她抱了起來。

「喔，我的寶貝。」她興奮地叫道，親了親他兩邊臉頰。

「外婆！輪到我了。」凱爾跑了過去，抱住他們倆。

「我的小凱爾。」她俯身抬起他的臉，親吻他的額頭還有鼻子。「喔，看你長多大了！」

「對啊！我要和史蒂威一樣有肌肉才可以舉東西。」

巴奇聞言大笑並發現史蒂夫站在凱爾身後，有些不好意思。他的母親終於注意到對方。她給了他一個擁抱，並且親了他的雙頰。史蒂夫接着握住她的手，輕輕吻了一下。

「能見到您真好，伯母。」

她捧着他泛紅的臉頰。「親愛的，你也是時候該叫我溫妮佛了。」

史蒂夫顯得有些羞赧，覺得不好意思的巴奇於是介入，一隻手臂圈住他的腰。他感覺史蒂夫放鬆了一些，便捏了捏他的臀部，才帶領大家到客廳去。

 

****

 

巴奇和凱爾一起組合他的外婆給他買的樂高飛機。兩人快要完成的時候，巴奇發現去洗碗的史蒂夫還沒回來，而他的母親待在浴室的時間也太長了一些。

他於是站起身去找他們，順手撓了撓凱爾的頭髮。

「巴奇叔叔。」

巴奇只是向他眨了眨眼睛，往廚房走去。看見史蒂夫和自己的母親坐在餐桌旁，他不解皺眉，停下腳步。巴恩斯馬麻用一種母親般的溫柔輕拍史蒂夫的臉頰兩次，後者不好意思地紅了臉。

「你們怎麼離開這麼久？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫笑了笑，垂下目光。「我們正要過去找你們。」史蒂夫說着，站起身收拾杯子，帶到廚房去。

巴奇走向他的母親，這才發現她的眼眶有些泛紅。

「媽？」

他快步走過去，蹲在她的跟前。她輕聲笑了笑，向他示意沒關係。「喔，沒什麼好擔心的。」

「發生什麼事了？」

「沒事，親愛的。只是有東西跑進眼睛裡。」

她低頭看着他的臉，巴奇忍不住蹙眉。她的表情充滿他熟悉的溫柔。幾乎是憐惜的表情。

這也表示她知道了一些他不知曉的事。

巴奇繼續仰頭看着自己的母親，一隻手撫着她的膝蓋。

見他仍不信服，她補充道：「我真的沒事，親愛的。」

「才怪。」巴奇回答，見母親站起來，他也跟着站了起來。

她拍了拍他的臉頰兩次，還翻了個白眼。「我很好。」

巴奇目送她朝客廳走去。過了數秒，史蒂夫出現了，巴奇轉過頭用不滿的語氣對他低聲問道：「剛剛到底是怎麼回事？」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「我看她一個人坐在那裡喝茶，想說坐下來陪她。而且你為什麼會覺得發生了什麼事？」

巴奇把頭側過一邊。「真的假的，史蒂夫？你剛剛也看見了。」

史蒂夫將一隻手臂放在他的肩上，想要引導他回到客廳去。「你想太多了。」

巴奇這時恍然大悟，心情往下墜。「我也許不應該去的。她可能不想——」

「不。我的天。」史蒂夫捏了捏他的肩膀。「你待會兒可以和她談談，可是我向你保證，並不是你想的那樣。我相信她只是累了還是怎樣。又或者，小巴⋯⋯真的有東西跑進她眼睛裡。」

巴奇用手肘撞他，一點也不覺得心疼。

 

****

 

巴奇替已經睡著的凱爾掖好被子，吻了吻他的額頭，才轉向自己的母親。她已經在凱爾的身邊躺了下來。

「媽，妳確定妳要在這裡睡？他睡覺的時候會一直動來動去。」

「我很確定。已經好久了⋯⋯我很想念他睡覺的小臉蛋。」她憐愛地看着凱爾。

「好吧。」可是巴奇卻在她的腿邊坐了下來。「剛剛到底發生什麼事了，媽？」

「我的天。」她翻了個白眼。巴奇天生愛操心，這也不是一天兩天的事。「沒事。」

「妳的眼睛剛剛紅紅的。」他強調道。「是不是⋯⋯」

「什麼？」她坐起身問道，後背靠着小床頭。

巴奇把被子撫平，低着頭問：「是不是因為我要去倫敦？」

下一秒鐘他感覺到她的手在他的下巴上，輕輕抬起。他注視着她，發現她正在微笑。「你也真好笑。當然不是。」

「那是什麼事？」

她嘆了一口氣，開始撫摸凱爾柔軟的金髮。「如果你真的那麼想知道⋯⋯那是喜悅的眼淚。我只是很替你高興。」

「真的？」他努力不讓自己哽咽。

「是啊，親愛的。」她又俯身捧住他的臉。「我剛剛看見你終於得到你一心一意想要。一個好男人，一個聰明的孩子，一個溫暖的家。那是你從小就夢寐以求的啊。」

他覺得鬆了一口氣，全身輕盈。為了緩和氣氛，他訕笑道：「那妳的意思是我現在很老囉！」

她眉毛一挑，撓了撓他的頭髮。「最老的一個，親愛的。」

他輕聲笑了笑，站了起來，離開睡房前在她的額頭上親了一下。「我愛你，媽。」

「我也愛你。」

 

****

 

巴奇回到他和史蒂夫的睡房，用後背把門關上。看見史蒂夫正在床上看書，他不禁微笑。可是史蒂夫竟然穿了一件汗衫，他搖了搖頭。他平常都是赤裸上身睡覺的。

「你在幹嘛？」

「啥？」史蒂夫轉頭看他，把一張書籤夾在書頁裡。「看書啊。」

巴奇輕悄悄地把門鎖上，但史蒂夫還是聽見了，因為他有恐怖的半超人聽力。「你在幹嘛？」

巴奇聳了聳肩，向他們的床走去。他爬上床，一路爬到史蒂夫面前，坐在他的大腿上，膝蓋圍住史蒂夫的髖骨。史蒂夫呻吟了一聲，把書放在一邊，用雙臂環住巴奇的腰，抬頭看着他。

巴奇凝望着那張臉，將自己的手臂環繞史蒂夫的脖子。「做我平常我做的事啊。」

「什麼事？」

「我已經坐在你的大腿上了，羅傑斯。你覺得還有什麼事？」

「巴奇⋯⋯」史蒂夫的雙手撫過他的後背，悄聲說道：「我已經跟你說過⋯⋯」

「你也太好笑了。」他把玩史蒂夫後脖子的頭髮。「我媽已經睡了——」

史蒂夫將額頭抵在巴奇的肩膀上，喃喃說道：「我的天，不要這樣。」

巴奇咯咯笑了出來，吻了吻他的頭，接着開始從他的後耳灑落一個又一個的吻，一路到他的脖子，惹得史蒂夫輕笑連連。他的手指梳過巴奇的頭髮，巴奇因此深深一個呼吸，閉上眼睛。

「你真是貪得無厭。」史蒂夫低喃，傾前想再給巴奇一個吻卻被他阻止。

「我？真的假的？」

「什麼？」有那麼一秒鐘，史蒂夫看起很害怕。「我做什麼事了？還是說了什麼話？」

「你才貪得無厭。」

「現在是你坐在我的大腿上耶，而且——」巴奇滾了一下臀部，讓他忍不住呻吟了一聲。

「要不要說一下上次你看見我在床上看書，連書籤都不讓我放回去就把我的書丟到一旁？」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「你每次看書的時候都很性感。不能怪我。」

巴奇扯了一下他的頭髮，史蒂夫嘟嘴。

「那我刷牙準備上床睡覺那一次呢？你直接闖進來對我為所欲為。而且還把我壓在洗手台上。」

「我⋯⋯你有完美翹臀啊。不能怪我。」

「那我整理書架那一次呢？」

「那是——」

「還有你堅持要我和你一起去跑步，結果卻在車庫跳到我身上那次？」

「那是——」

「或者你直接在那面牆上我那次，因為你覺得『床太遠了』？你是這麼說的。一字不漏。」

「好啦好啦。你贏了。我才是那個貪得無厭的人。」

巴奇輕輕笑了笑，吻了他一次、兩次，才小聲地說：「我也有罪。」

「你當然有罪。看你對我做了什麼事。」

「好啦，你這混蛋。可是罪名沒你嚴重。」

史蒂夫哼笑了一聲。「你確定？」

巴奇點點頭，吻了吻史蒂夫的下巴。

「記得你在我跑完步回來偷襲我那一次嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「誒。那不一樣。」

「我全身都是汗，你竟然還不讓我先洗澡。」

巴奇聳了聳肩。「你流汗的時候看起來更性感。」

史蒂夫噗哧一聲，繼續舉例，但巴奇決定這樣就夠了。他又吻了他一次，深情、綿久。吻得越發激烈的時候，巴奇停了下來，從史蒂夫的大腿上下來，回到自己平常睡那的一邊，拿起這個星期一直想看完的小說。他知道自己這麼做很過分，但他迫不急待史蒂夫的反應。他今天晚上的計劃是刺激史蒂夫，然後取笑他。

「等一下⋯⋯你這是開什麼玩笑？」史蒂夫震驚地問。

巴奇從書頁抬頭看他。「什麼？是你說我媽在這裡的時候不准炒飯或亂來的。」

「話是這麼說沒錯，可是⋯⋯」史蒂夫看起來好像一隻迷路的小狗狗。

「可是什麼？」

巴奇等他回答，努力克制自己的笑容。史蒂夫把手揮來揮去。

「你不可以就這樣⋯⋯託你的福，我現在很有『性』致。」

「你可以用別的方法——」

「你完蛋了，巴奇・巴恩斯。」史蒂夫接着把他的書搶過來，扔到一旁去，一邊哈哈大笑一邊宣佈：「我要撓你癢癢。」

「不要！你在——史蒂夫——拜託你——啊⋯⋯」

他們就這樣扭成一團，過了幾秒鐘，史蒂夫才終於喘着氣壓住巴奇的髖骨，把他扣在床上。巴奇也只能抓住史蒂夫的肩膀。

「求我。」史蒂夫大笑着說。

巴奇笑道：「不要。」

史蒂夫對他搖搖頭，嘆了一口氣。然後，他只是注視着巴奇的臉，對方則因為史蒂夫看着他的那個表情倒抽一口氣。

史蒂夫用手背撫過巴奇的臉頰。「我真的很愛你。很愛很愛。」

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」他悄聲說道，感覺淚水開始在眼睛裡打轉。 _真是的！_

史蒂夫吻了吻他的臉頰，再用鼻子蹭了一下，低語：「很愛很愛⋯⋯」

巴奇不放心讓自己開口，因為他覺得他們這陣子在一起的每分每秒尤其珍貴。他的雙手不自覺地握緊那雙肩膀，悄聲道：「我更愛你。我發誓。」

史蒂夫抬起頭，笑容溫柔。巴奇的眼睛出賣了他，一滴淚水滾落他的臉。史蒂夫輕輕地將淚水抹去。

「不要哭。」史蒂夫低喃。

巴奇呼出一口氣，眼睛向上看，避免更多眼淚滑落。「我沒辦法。」

「怎麼了？」史蒂夫輕柔地問。

巴奇沒有回答，只是閉上眼睛。他不想因為自己時刻擔心即將遠行而讓史蒂夫憂心。他會把煩惱留給自己。

「小巴？」

接着，他感覺到史蒂夫的唇貼着自己的眼皮。如此溫柔，讓他的心一陣絞痛。有整整兩個星期那對唇都不會吻他，向他道晚安！

「天啊⋯⋯」他小聲地說。「我好戲劇化。」

「不，你才不是。」

他睜開眼睛，點點頭。「是，我是。」

「告訴我發生什麼事了？」

「你早就知道了。」

「嗯。」史蒂夫替他將一撂散亂的髮絲塞到耳後。「可是你從來沒告訴我真正的原因。」

巴奇眉頭一蹙，史蒂夫輕輕笑了出來。

「別這樣看我，巴奇。你心裡的這股恐懼一定其來有自。」

巴奇吞了吞口水，整理思緒。他也許該說出實情。毫不保留，坦誠相待。

「因為我終於找到你了。 _我找到你了。_ 」

史蒂夫對他搖搖頭，俯身在他的唇上印下溫柔的一吻。他把手肘擱在巴奇的肩膀上方。「我哪裡也不會去。你也不會離開啊，巴奇。你只是出遠門。只是一個為期很短的重要行程。」

「萬一發生什麼事呢？」巴奇的聲音崩潰了。

「我用生命擔保我一定確保凱爾的安全。我不會讓他得到任何傷害。我向你保證。」

「不只是凱爾⋯⋯」巴奇的手指劃過史蒂夫的喉嚨。「萬一你讓自己陷入什麼莫名其妙的狀況，還是生病了，還是——」

史蒂夫將一根手指放在巴奇的唇上。當巴奇沒有回話，史蒂夫才說：「你以為我就沒有同樣的恐懼嗎？」

巴奇大感震驚。他從來沒有這樣想過。史蒂夫對他這次出行一直顯得興致勃勃。

「你以為我不會擔心你嗎？要是你在那裡發生了什麼事呢？要是你生病了，怎麼辦？」他接着翻了個白眼。「要是有人跟你搭訕呢？」

巴奇噗哧一聲，擦去滾落自己臉頰一顆眼淚。「拜託。」

「我曾經親眼目睹過一些事，巴奇。以前的工作⋯⋯那些讓我害怕的事情，它們是真真實實存在的。這是一個很可怕的世界，一想到我不能在那裡陪着你，我快抓狂了——」

「史蒂夫——」

「可是天啊，巴奇。我絕對不會阻止你去追求你想要的任何東西。我答應你，我一心只想為你好。永遠都是。」

「我知道。」巴奇點點頭，輕聲地說。「我知道。我都懂。」

「那就好。」

巴奇用手指溫柔撫過史蒂夫的臉，史蒂夫則輕輕地將他到手拉開，帶到自己的唇上，憐愛地親吻他的手掌，隱隱透着激情。

「和我做愛。」巴奇低喃，語氣中帶着一些急切，他一點也不覺得丟臉。「拜託你，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫細細端詳他的臉龐，才傾前在他的唇上輕柔一吻。他接着坐了起來，脫掉汗衫，扔到一旁，全程目光與巴奇對視。

他們於是纏綿。

那天晚上做愛，卻和過去有些不同。

這一次，還帶着強烈的急切感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：下一章是巴奇出發去倫敦後史蒂夫的視角。


End file.
